Nymeria Stark
by IceandFire2002
Summary: Nymeria Stark was known as a She-wolf to all who had heard about her. She didn't act like her lady like sister Sansa, but she wasn't as wild as her little sister Arya. As she grew up she knew that she'd have to do her duty for her house, but when her father gives her a list of those he is considering for her hand, she finds out that one of them is Jon Targaryen, her cousin.
1. Chapter 1 - Winter Is Coming

**Before you read this, please note that this doesn't follow the events of Game of Thrones, it just uses the characters and there are many OCs. This fanfiction and I only own my characters, the rest belong to G.R.R. Martin and HBO.**

"Robert Baratheon loved our Aunt Lyanna, so when Rhaegar Targaryen stole her from Storm's End in the dead of night, he rose up in rebellion. Our father joined after the murder of his brother and father at the hands of King Aerys had them killed. The Tullys and the Arryns sided with them due to marriage. Rhaegar annulled his marriage to his wife Elia Martell and then married our Aunt Lyanna who gave birth to Jon Targaryen. At the battle of the Trident, Rhaegar defeated Robert but refused to kill him. Sir Jaime Lannister, however, slew King Aerys and Rhaegar's old wife and children were killed, but no one knows how. He was inconsolable for a time, but he soon realised that he had a broken seven kingdoms to rule, so Rhaegar became king and Aunt Lyanna became his queen. They had two more children: Visenya and Rickard." Bran read out loud as he recited the writings of our Maester, who was called Luwin. Every so often he'd look down at the notes, but he was good at remembering it.

He glanced up at me and smiled, before saying: "But Robert than married Cersei Lannister, father married mother, and now Sansa is to wed Theon." At merely two and ten, Bran knew everything. He was smart and brave as well as honourable. He dreamed of being a knight, and I knew that one day he would be a great one at that.

"Yes, she is because she's a woman of six and ten now and he's nine and ten. They're happy about it and well, who wouldn't be overjoyed to marry Sansa? After all, she's got that beautiful Tully colouring." Sansa was only a year older than me and had beautiful auburn hair and bright blue eyes opposed to my dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked like a girl from the south whereas I was a true northerner.

"You're beautiful, Nym," Bran said with a bright smile causing me to open my arms and let him hug me. I had always been close to my brothers, whether it was little Rickon, who was a boy of eight, Robb, who was eight and ten and the oldest or Bran, who I had always found the easiest to get along with and definitely was my favourite sibling. My little sister Arya, who was now three and ten, was very similar to me but she and I never saw eye to eye when it came to being a lady.

Yes, I fought and trained with the boys. Yes, I rode, used a sword and bow. Yes, I dressed like a boy every so often. But, I knew that I also had to marry a high lord and do my duty, but she refused to accept that.

"Nym?" Bran said cautiously, bringing my attention back to him.  
"Yes, Bran?" He pointed to the doorway, causing me to look over and see Sir Rodrick Cassel standing there. Immediately, I let go of my brother and stood up. "Sir Rodrick?" He gave me a small bow and then spoke.

"A deserter has been captured south of the Wall, and Lord Eddard has decided that Brandon should come along." I nodded and looked down at Bran who was, in turn, staring at Sir Rodrick in fear and awe as he added: "My Lady, your mother wishes to see you as well."

"Very well. Bran, go with Sir Rodrick and do not look away. Father will know if you do and you are a Northerner, and you must be brave." He nodded and gave me a weak smile as I turned to Sir Rodrick and asked: "Where is My Lady Mother, Sir Rodrick?"

"She is in the great hall, My Lady." Smiling at him, I nudged Bran who walked over to Sir Rodrick, and then I smoothed down the skirt of my black dress, and then I paused, pressed a light kiss to Bran's forehead and left the library. My long hair was tied back in a messy, loose braid, but that's how I liked it.  
Quickly as I could, I made my way from the library to the great hall. Passing many people, I noticed them giving me small bows before continuing their duties. I was known as the real lady of the north because I, unlike my mother and sisters, commanded the respect of the other lords due to my reasoning and fighting skills.

"Nymeria, there you are." My mother, Catelyn cried once she saw me. Sansa and Arya were also there and as well as Septa Mordane, who was glowering at me. She hated Arya and me, but she dared not say anything bad about me.

"Lady Mother, you wished to speak to me." She smiled and beckoned for me to join the rest of them. Arya looked as though she would like to be anywhere else but there. She gave me a weak smile, and a small embrace as Sansa merely nodded at me.

"Yes, Nym." She said as she glanced at the Septa and then turned back to me. She looked at me for a moment before continuing: "Your father and I have decided that both you and Arya are of age to be betrothed and in your case, ready for marriage." Arya glared at her while I began to recite that in my head.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Mother, but I don't quite comprehend. Father promised that Arya and I would have a choice when we thought that we were ready to marry." She looked at me as I added: "This is something that you and the Septa have decided."

"You should be grateful that the Seven are blessing-" I held my hand up, cutting her up and then I turned to look at the old Septa.

She looked at me in fear as I spoke. "I do not believe in the Seven. I am a Stark of Winterfell, and the blood of the first men flows through my veins. My gods are the old gods. The nameless, faceless gods of the first men and the children in the forest. The seven have nothing to do with my life, thank you very much."

She took a step back as my mother spoke. "Nymeria Stark, you are to marry, but first we have the royal visit. Your Aunt and Uncle, as well as their children and the King's siblings, Lord Baratheon and his family as well as Lord Tyrion and Sir Jaime, will also be there because of your sister's wedding. We will discuss this with King, and he will choose for you." I glowered at her and held my tongue.

Sansa chose this moment to speak. "Lady Mother, I am so grateful that King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna will be here for my wedding." Arya gave me a look of disgust, and I smiled back at her when the doors of the great hall flew open.

My father, Eddard Stark, walked in with my brothers, Robb, Bran and Rickon, who had been with Maester Luwin. He smiled at us all and Robb rushed over to hug Arya as my father embraced me. "Sweet little Nym." He muttered as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and smiled at me. As he released me, Bran and Rickon rushed over, and I knelt to hug them both. They were almost my height now, but I did this out of habit as father embraced both mother and Sansa.

"King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna shall be arriving tomorrow." He said clearly to us all causing mother to nod and rush to prepare everything with Sansa and Arya following her and Robb, Bran and Rickon going off to have their hair cut. I was about to follow my mother and sisters when father called: "Nym, stay."

Turning back to him, I noticed that Ice hung at his belt. He nodded sorrowfully and sighed before saying: "Come with me to the Godswood."

It wasn't a long walk to the Godswood, it never had been, but it was something that father and I always did when he had to execute someone. We lived by the old way so whoever passed sentence, swung the sword.

Once we had sat beneath the heart tree, he spoke: "I know that you're annoyed at your mother for not telling you that you'd be betrothed soon, but you know your duty, Nym." I nodded and sighed as I gently began wiping Ice's blade.

"I just wished that it wouldn't be so soon," I admitted quietly, causing him to smile.

"I know, Nym, you're the she-wolf of House Stark." He said with a smile as I cleaned Ice clearly before looking up at him.

"Winter is coming," I told him and he nodded. They were our house words, and they were the only house words that didn't speak of honour. I handed over Ice, which was our family valyrian steel sword, which he placed beside him and then he looked at me carefully.

"Yes, and on the subject of she-wolves, the boys and I found seven direwolf pups earlier. Three of them were three girls and four boys. They all got theirs, but I took this one for you." He said as he pulled out a black pup and handed her over to me as he added: "There was another one, an albino which I have decided to give to your cousin Jon when he arrives. This one reminded me of you, and I wanted to see you name her."

Looking carefully at the wolf, I looked at her black fur, which had hints of greys and silvers in it and her bright eyes, which were silver. She was stunning but definitely deadly. "Shadow. I name you Shadow." Father smiled at me.

"A she-wolf for the Stark She-wolf." He said proudly as he put Ice back in its scabbard. Then he rose and offered me his hand. Gratefully, I accepted my father's help after I had set Shadow down. She nipped at my skirt and followed as we began walking.

"So what have you been doing today, Nym?" He asked as we began walking.

"I went riding with Robb and Theon and then trained with them. After that we had lunch, and then I was in the library with Bran helping him with his studies." He smiled and nodded.

"How has Bran been with his studies?"

"He can recite everything about Robert's rebellion, but he has to look at Maester Luwin's notes, but is improving significantly. He has been getting better with a sword but favours a bow." Father nodded, apparently happy to hear that.

"He'll be a great knight one day as well as smart one." I nodded at this and then thought about something that I should've asked earlier.

"Father, who do you wish for me to be betrothed to?" His smile faded, and he sighed, not looking at me for a moment, only straight ahead and then he turned to me.

"There have been many suggestions. Arya is most likely to be betrothed to Gendry Baratheon, so you can't marry into that family. There is Lord Tyrion's son Podrick Lannister, Tyrstane Martell, Loras Tyrell and then potentially even Jon." I stopped in my tracks, as did Shadow, who stared up at me as I turned to father.

"Jon? As in my cousin, Prince Jon of House Targaryen?" I asked him in complete and utter surprise. I had never met my cousin, and I knew that many houses intermarried cousins, but still I didn't know him. He had never been to Winterfell. He was tutored by Tywin Lannister in the Westerlands before Tywin was reinstated as Hand last year.

"Yes, Jon would be a great match and a loyal husband, and you would be a princess and then queen." He muttered quietly as we left the Godswood. I sighed and pulled at my skirts. I had never desired to be a queen, but I supposed that would be up to father and mother as well as the king.

We part once we'd entered the courtyard and I wandered back to my room, telling my maid Irri that I felt ill and would like to take a bath and then go to sleep. She had only smiled at me and nodded before drawing up a bath for me. After thanking her, I had begun to remove my dress and then once it was ready, I slipped into it.

The hot water smelt like the scented mint and pine soap that I used and was relaxing against my bruised skin, my tired muscles and my restless mind. I sat there for a moment, gently unbraiding my long curly hair. It was soft and silky making the experience relaxing each time that I did that.

Then, I submerged myself in the water, completely. The water rushed over me and wrapped around me in a gentle caress. Beside the bath, Shadow let out a soft whimper, but it didn't sound sad at all. When I broke through the water again to breathe, I looked over at her to see her staring back at me. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and attempted to think properly.

"Winter is coming, Shadow and it's coming for us all," I muttered to her as the water moved effortlessly around me.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Targaryen Visit

When I woke the next day, I found that Irri had left out a deep, dark red dress with a black belt and black swirls on it. Beside it was my favourite black cloak as well as my wolf pendant and a pair of black gloves. It was lovely and I knew what my mother was doing.

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly as Irri walked in and gave me a small curtsey. "My Lady, would you like me to help you into your dress and then do your hair?" Her sweet voice made me smile, and I turned to look at her.

"Yes please, after I've washed." She nodded, and I saw that she'd placed a bowl of warm water on my small dressing table. Crossing over to it, I cupped my hands and then splashed the water over, my face. It was soothing and gentle as well as calming.

After I had dried my face, Irri said: "My Lady, may I?" I nodded at her, and she removed my night dress carefully before helping me into a silky black corset and my familiar tan breeches, which I always wore unless there was a wedding or a funeral. Then, I raised my hands over my head so that she could slip the dress on me. Then we carefully got my arms into the sleeves, and finally, my direwolf pendant was fastened around my neck. Carefully she brushed my hair, and we decided to leave it down in its natural long curls.

"There you go, My Lady. I'm sure that you'll even out shine your mother's and sister's beauty." I didn't need to ask which sister she was talking about.

"Thank you, Irri." She curtseyed and left as I turned to look at Shadow, who was watching me expectantly. "Come on, Shadow." We left the room as well, making our way down to the great hall, where my family would all be heading for breakfast. I passed servants and soldiers, who were all busily preparing for the wedding and the royal visit.

There were even more in the great hall, but I just crossed from the far side, by the main door and over to the high table, where my father, mother and Robb sat. Mother and father were deep in discussion and hardly noticed me, but Robb beamed when he saw me. Sitting down beside him, I was then handed a plate of bacon, bread and a small mug of clean water from the spring.

"Good morning, Nym," Robb said as Shadow jumped up onto my lap. "Who is this then?"

"This is Shadow, Robb and good morning to you too." He smiled at me as a grey, slightly large pup let out a whine. Raising an eyebrow at the wolf, I watched as Robb looked down at him.

"Greywind, calm." He instructed, and the wolf did so as Arya bounded in with her direwolf, who I later found out was called Rhaenys, who was named after one of Aegon the Conqueror's sister-wives. Then Bran and Rickon joined with Summer and Shaggydog. They were all happily tucking into their meals when Sansa arrived.

Unlike Arya, who was dressed in Stark grey, Sansa was dressed in Tully blue with her long red hair braided properly. She did look beautiful, but the moment she saw my dress, she glowered at me. She clearly wasn't too keen on me wearing something that was admittedly very lovely and elegant. Arya looked up at her and sighed before whispering in my ear: "She's jealous because you might be marrying the prince and that you're much more beautiful than her, especially wearing red."

Blushing at my sister's words, I smiled at her and turned to Sansa. "Darling sister, you look enchanting. Any man in a hundred miles would probably throw themselves at your feet for a mere glimpse of you." Her glower softened, and she gave us a weak smile before seating herself next to mother with her direwolf Lady trailing after her.

After that, breakfast was relatively uneventful. Robb and I discussed his betrothal to Margaery Tyrell. He was excited about it, and I knew that they'd be married in a few moons after Sansa was, which was in five days. Arya, Bran and Rickon were arguing about who was better with a sword and to be honest, it was probably Arya. Sansa, mother and father were all discussing her wedding.

By the time that we'd all left, we had less than an hour left until our guests arrived. I was out in the courtyard, and I noticed that Bran was climbing again. "Brandon Stark!" He looked over at me and sighed before climbing down from the tower and then looked over at me. He hated me calling him that and I only ever did it when I was worried about him. I hated him climbing as did mother, who'd scold him later.

"Nym! I just saw the King's banners!" He yelled as mother and father walked over to us. Mother paled while father smiled, clearly delighted to see his sister again.

"Cat, Bran can you go and get everyone to assemble here in five minutes." They nodded and ran off to get everyone with Summer running off after Bran happily while father turned to look at me. "Nym, I know that you're not too happy about this, but will you try and be happy. I hate to see my little She-wolf sad."

"I'll try father."

~ɤ~

When all of the staff had been lined up, father moved on to us. He would stand on the far left then mother, Robb, Sansa, me, Arya, Bran and finally Rickon. The boys were all in finest black and grey for our house, and so was Arya, who looked like a real Stark lady. Mother like Sansa was dressed in her Tully colours and held her head high.

Suddenly, the galloping of horses could be heard, and we all turned to see King Rhaegar, Queen Lyanna and Prince Jon ride in. They were quickly followed by Princes Viserys, Rhaegar's younger brother, and Rickard, their youngest son. Then Princesses Daenerys, Rhaegar's little sister and Visenya came trotting in behind them.

Rhaegar, the King, had silvery blond hair and dark purple eyes, typical of a Valyrian family like the Targaryens. He was dressed in black and red with a golden crown placed on his head. He looked every inch a King. Aunt Lyanna, on the other hand, had the same brown hair as Arya and I as well as the brown eyes that I had inherited. She was dressed in silver and white and looked truly beautiful. I could see why someone would go to war over her. Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys looked very similar to their brother in the same coloured clothing. Prince Rickard and Princess Visenya had the blond hair of the father but their mother's eyes.

But, I was naturally drawn into Jon. His eyes were dark purple like his father's, and his hair was nearly black. It was messy and curly and looked soft to the touch. He wore pure black, and his small amount of facial hair was handsome. At his side was his long elegant sword which I knew he could wield to deadly effect. He was stunningly handsome and definitely an excellent warrior.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as King Rhaegar dismounted and we all sunk into either low bows or low curtseys for him. He beckoned for father to rise, and they embraced warmly. Over the years, they had gotten much closer than they had been before. He then beckoned for us all to rise, and we did so.

"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace," Father spoke warmly as his sister dismounted quickly and walked over to her. He bowed to her and then she flew into his open arms. He said to her: "Welcome home, Lyanna."

Rhaegar smiled and then moved to mother. "Hello Catelyn, you look very well." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I trust that you are well too." He beamed at her and pressed a light kiss to her hand before moving to Robb.

"And you must be Robb. Last time I saw you, you were a boy of five. My, my how you've grown. I look forward to talking to you soon." He spoke kindly.

"And I you, Your Grace. I also hope that you enjoy your stay in Winterfell." Rhaegar nodded at him and smiled. He was a very kind and good king, who treated us all equally with respect. He nodded at Robb and moved over to Sansa.

"Hello, Lady Sansa. I hope that you are well and excited for your wedding?"

"I am, Your Grace and I am overjoyed that you could attend my wedding." She beamed up at him, and he smiled at her kindly.

"I wouldn't miss it, Lady Sansa. Also, your Aunt Lyanna would never forgive me if I did and she is the only person who I honestly fear." He said with a glance back at his wife who was talking to her brother and her sister in law. Sansa smiled, and he moved on.

"And you must be the famous Lady Nymeria Stark. I have heard so many things about you, My Lady. According to your mother, you are a very respectful lady, but according to your father, you are a most fearsome she-wolf who is the best fighter in the family." I blushed and glanced down, but he simply raised my head and said: "You sound like you Aunt Lyanna and are just as beautiful. I am so glad that I am not the man tasked with taming you, but then again, a woman who can fight is a worthy opponent, and I am sure that you will be a significant lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace, you're too kind." He shook his head at me.

"No, I'm not, but I do believe that I would like to see you fight." A small smile crept onto my lips, and I looked at him directly.

"It would be an honour, Your Grace." He nodded and moved onto Bran while Aunt Lyanna moved over to me.

"I believe the last time I saw you, you were a year old. You seem to have my flare and certain disregard for the rules, but then again the rules are wrong." She said with a smile before she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I held onto her as she muttered: "Sansa may be lovely and Arya may be a fierce little warrior, but you are the real leader of a pack and definitely a Stark She-wolf."

"Thank you, My Queen." She smiled at me and then moved onto speak to my younger siblings. Once they had finished, my father stepped forward.

"My king, yesterday, my boys, Bran and Robb found a litter of direwolves who had been orphaned. Each of my children has their own pups, but there was another. A stronger fierce albino and we would like to gift this to your son, Jon." Rhaegar and Lyanna looked very pleased and beckoned for Jon, who dismounted and walked to father. I didn't hear what he said and when he pulled away, father presented him with the other wolf. He accepted it with a smile before speaking.

"I think I shall name you, Ghost." He said proudly to the pup with a smile. His younger siblings sighed as my father turned to us.

"Cat would you show our King and Queen to their quarters? Robb, Sansa could you show Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys to their rooms, please? Arya, Bran and Rickon, please show Prince Rickard and Princess Visenya to their rooms?" He paused, and the rest of my family began to escort the others as father brought me over to Prince Jon. He looked at me carefully and then his eyes drifted to Shadow, who stood beside me. I curtseyed as father spoke: "This is my second daughter, Nymeria, My Prince. She will be escorting you to your rooms and then will show you around the gardens."

"Thank you, Lord Stark. And thank you, in advance, Lady Nymeria." Father nodded and rushed off to begin the final preparations for the feast.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Prince." He smiled and gently took my none gloved right hand in his gloved left and bent down to press a gentle, lingering kiss on the back of it while staring up at my eyes.

"Trust me, Lady Nymeria, the pleasure is mine." Oh, what had I got myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Stark She-Wolf

Jon looked over at me as I began to lead him inside and then asked: "How old are you Lady Nymeria?" I looked over at him in surprise, not having expected him to talk to me.

"I'm five and ten, My Prince." He nodded at me.

"Your three years younger than me then." I nodded at him as he added: "I know that you know about the fact that we might possibly become betrothed by the end of this visit." He had stopped now and so had I. Shadow and Ghost stared at us.

"Nothing is definite until someone is married. A betrothal can be called off, and before you ask, no I don't want to be a queen." I said quietly before turning and began walking over to his room, but he didn't follow me. He just stood there watching me.

"Then why wear that dress? Apart from the fact that you look stunningly attractive in it." I blushed furiously at that and glanced down as he moved over to me. Biting down on my lip, I looked down as he moved closer to me. He used two fingers to lift up my chin so that I could look at him directly. He then asked: "Did you have a choice?"

"No," I muttered causing comprehension to flash across his beautiful features. He gave me a small smile and then moved his hand to stroke my cheek gently. He smiled a bit more before speaking.

"As beautiful as you look in my house's colours, please I don't really want you to be in anything other than your house colours at this feast when the Lannisters and the Baratheons arrive." I stared up at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked him while attempting to search those dark purple eyes. He gave me a crooked smile and looked at me carefully.

"Because there will be two other men seeking to wed you and I want them to know that you are a Stark girl and that you do not need a man nor his house to be proud." Jon's breath tickled my face as he spoke and his eyes held mine as he cupped my cheek properly. His lips were pink and full while his arms strong and muscled. He smiled when he saw me looking and stated: "You are Lady Nymeria Stark of Winterfell, the Stark She-wolf and the Winter Princess in everyone's eyes, you should show the world that you are that."

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think straight.

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Words lodged themselves in my throat when we heard Sansa's laugh. Jon moved away from me as Robb, Sansa, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys came into view. I sunk into a small curtsey as Robb and Sansa bowed and curtseyed to Jon respectfully. His Aunt beamed at me but his Uncle looked at me with annoyance.

Once they had passed, without saying a word, I might add, Jon turned to me. "Shall we continue, Lady Nymeria?" I nodded and then led him into his sleeping quarters. It was very similar to my room, but instead of Stark banners of a grey direwolf on a white field, there were banners of a red three headed dragon on a black field. His bed was also larger than mine, and there was a roaring fire already going.

"This looks very comfortable." He said looking around the room. His things had been brought up, and he seemed to be very happy with them.

"I'm glad that you like it." He turned to look at me standing in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at me. "Why haven't you come in? It's a lot warmer in here." I laughed at that causing him to stare at me in surprise.

Still laughing, I said: "I'm a Stark! I don't get too cold. Plus this isn't even cold! You should come here in winter after all Winter Is Coming!" He stared at me, but there was a small smile gracing his lips.

"I can't wait to see you in the south. You'll complain about the heat until winter does come but until then, there is only Fire and Blood." I rolled my eyes at him, but my smile never faded as he looked at me. For a moment, I was just lost in his dark purple eyes and his warm smile, but I was pulled out of it by shouting.

"NYM! NYM!" Turning around, I saw Bran running towards me with the Prince and Princess running with Arya and Rickon, who stopped when they saw Jon and I. Bran rushed over to me and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Arya said that to become a knight, I'd have to train with and then beat the best fighter in Winterfell." Jon looked at me and then at my brother as I knelt in front of him.

"And you will, Bran. You're my knight remember." He gave me a small frown.

"But YOU'RE the best fighter in Winterfell. I've seen you shoot and the fact that you can do it with your eyes closed. You've beaten father, Robb and Theon quickly with a sword and you're the best rider. How am I meant to beat you?" He looked at me imploringly, and I knew that in all honesty, he was more worried about hurting me.

"Brandon Stark, you were named after two great men. One was our Uncle Brandon, who was an excellent warrior and a brave soul. The other was Bran the Builder, and he knew when to destroy, which in your case is fighting, and when to create, which is when you dispense justice. An excellent, good warrior and a great knight know both. It doesn't matter on just skill, it's a balance." He nodded at me as Prince Rickard spoke up.

"I thought that women weren't allowed to fight." Visenya nodded in agreement.

"Rick, the rules are wrong," Jon said quietly causing his little brother and sister to stare at him as did Arya and Rickon in surprise, but Bran simply gave me a look.

Looking at the little Prince, I stated: "But I am not a woman, Your Grace. I am a She-wolf as is my little sister." Arya beamed up at me while Jon stared at me in surprise and with the hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh." He managed to say before turning to Arya and then looking back at me. "I'm sorry for any offence." Visenya merely stared at me in annoyance while Rickard grabbed her hand and Arya led them away, with Bran and Rickon trailing after them.

Jon then turned to look at me carefully and smiled at me and then spoke up. "I don't think I've ever met a woman whose called herself a She-wolf, Lady Nymeria." Cocking my head to the side, I looked at him with curiosity and smiled.

"Well, you did call me one before as does father and Aunt Lyanna did so earlier. I think that I may have earned that title, My Prince." His eyes sparkled, and he moved closer to me.

Quietly, he muttered: "It must be a well-deserved title." I glanced down blushing as he then asked: "May I see the gardens, please? I would like to find a winter rose for my mother." I looked up at him and nodded.

As we left the building, I noticed that Jon didn't wear a cloak, unlike the rest of his family, save his mother. He seemed to have forgotten the cold by now and was looking around in awe. He apparently hadn't seen anything like Winterfell before. As we walked through the courtyard, I saw the Baratheons and Lannisters arriving and being greeted by Sir Rodrick, who would lead them to father.

Looking back at Jon, I said: "It's not usually this busy." He looked at me in surprise making me add: "Usually there are fewer people in Winterfell and less activity." He nodded and then something came into his mind.

"You should see the streets in King's Landing. They're always packed, and there's always something happening in the red keep, which is often to do with something that Lord Varys has overheard or what Lord Baelish has decided to finance." I had no idea who these lords were, and I stared at him before talking.

"Who are Lord Varys and Lord Baelish? Are they on the small council like Tywin Lannister?" He looked at me in surprise as I continued: "I don't know a lot about what happens in King's Landing." To be fair, I hadn't needed it before seeing as King's Landing was about one thousand miles away from Winterfell.

"Lord Varys is the Master of Secrets on the small council, and Lord Baelish is the master of coin. I don't particularly like either of them. They both like to manipulate and use others to find out information. Varys uses his 'little birds', and Petyr Baelish owns half the whores in King's Landing and uses his brothels to find out about the other lords and even on our family." Staring at Jon, I felt compelled to ask something.

"Have they ever found anything on you?" He stopped and looked at me for a moment causing me to blush and hastily say: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." He chuckled at my embarrassment, and I looked up at him in surprise.

Biting down on my lip, I noticed that his soft, sparkling purple eyes never left my face as he finally spoke: "Yes, Lord Baelish announced something rather publicly to my parents, Lord Tywin and my siblings. He told them that I was no longer a maid and to be fair, no one really cared about that. They only really care about the woman being maids until marriage." He didn't confirm whether he was a maid or not, but I wouldn't let myself ask.

We walked into the Winter Garden, saving me from having to comment on that and he looked at it in awe. His eyes instantly went to the frost covered, blue winter roses growing all over the place. A broad smile spread across his lips when he saw them, and he looked overjoyed at the sight of the garden.

"This is beautiful." He spoke softly and sincerely as well as quietly causing me to look over at him in surprise. He was no longer staring at me but his direwolf, Ghost was as was Shadow. I smiled at them and then looked at Jon.

"Would you like me to cut you some for Aunt Lyanna?" He looked back at me and his smile widened.

"Please, Lady Nymeria, that would be lovely." I bowed my head and moved over to the closest bush, where there was a pair of shears. Careful not prick myself on the thorns, I managed to cut nine roses and handed each one to Jon, before removing a small black ribbon that hung on my necklace. Gently, I bound the flowers together and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Lady Nymeria." He muttered as he removed the shears from my hand and moved over to the bush. He cut one large rose, but not much of its stem and handed it to me. "Will you wear this in your hair, please, tonight at the feast." I took the rose and held it in my hand before looking at him.

"Yes, I will, My Prince." He smiled sadly at that and moved a piece of flyaway hair from out of my eyes and tucked it gently began my ear carefully. Then he pressed a small kiss to my forehead. His lips were warm despite the fact that there was a cold chill and they sent sparks flowing through me.

When he removed them, he looked down at me, seeing as he was much taller than me and cupped my cheek gently. "My name is Jon." He muttered causing me to stare at him in surprise as he said: "Please, call me Jon."

Smiling at him, I whispered: "Then you must call me Nymeria or Nym, Jon." He smiled at me and sighed. I knew that we both had to get ready for the feast later.

Slowly he bowed to me and pressed a kiss to my hand. "Until I see you, Nymeria." With that, he left me standing to stare after him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Feast For Summer

Irri looked at me as I began digging in my clothes chest. "Lady Nymeria, your mother wanted you to wear either the colours of House Lannister, House Baratheon, House Targaryen or House Tully. She doesn't want you wearing Stark colours. Her, Lady Sansa and Lady Arya are all wearing Tully colours." I turned to her as I brought out a two piece dress. There was a black under dress with a pattern of delicate white flowers. The over dress, which parted so that you could see the skirt of my under dress, was grey with ornate white flowers, which interwove and were all out lined with delicate black thread.

"Someone who has more power than My Lady Mother has asked me t wear my house colours and last I checked, I was a Stark of Winterfell." Irri bowed her head and helped me slip on the under dress. She tied the stays at the back carefully and never tied them too tight.

"Lady Nymeria, if I may ask, who requested that you wear those colours?" I turned to look at her with a smile playing on my lips. She stared at me as I picked up the winter rose.

"Prince Jon did, and he asked me to wear this in my hair. I could not refuse him, regardless of what my mother wants." Irri nodded as she pulled the over dress over my head and then allowed the parting to show the black and white material properly before she placed my silver belt around my waist.

"Well, I am sorry that I argued with you, My Lady. I did not know." I smiled, and she looked me over then asked: "Should I tie your hair back in a bun, like the way that Aunt Lyanna used to do in her portraits?"

"Yes, please, Irri." She nodded and began brushing my hair into submission. Once my curls were tamed, Irri bound my hair and then twisted it into a bun. She tied it several times and then wrapped a single silver ribbon around it. Then she slid the winter rose into the right side of my hair. Carefully, she secured the direwolf pendant around my neck and then showed me my reflection.

Jon was right, I did look like a Winter Princess.

"You look beautiful, My Lady," Irri spoke kindly, and I turned to look at her. Her sin was the colour of cocoa, her eyes were the colour of ebony as was her hair. She wore a plain grey dress, which was the usual uniform for our servants when guests were around.

"Thank you, Irri." Then another thought entered my mind, and I asked: "Do you think that Prince Jon will like it?" I knew that it was silly to ask her that, but part of me hoped that he might be my betrothed, because I didn't want to be a Tyrell or a Lannister, plus he was the closest suitor to my age. Podrick was twenty and Loras was four and twenty.

"Yes, Lady Nymeria, I do believe that he'll be in awe of you. You look like a true Princess of Winter and a real Stark. Also if anyone disagrees, I'm sure that with Shadow by your side, they'll quickly change their mind." Shadow looked over at me as Irri said this, and then she stalked over to me, and I bent down to stroke her soft fur. She made a satisfied groan and licked at my hand.

"Time to go, Shadow." With that, Irri opened the door for me, and I made my way to the doors of the great hall. My mother narrowed her eyes when she saw me, and I could see that both Arya and Sansa were dressed in Tully blue again. Bran, Robb and Rickon were all in the dark blue, grey and black, so they were showing their true Stark colours.

"Nymeria! You were supposed to wear something to represent another house! How dare you disobey my orders!" Father looked at mother and me with a small smile playing on his lips when he saw what I was wearing.

"Mother, calm down please." She glowered at me and straightened up so that she could look down at me in annoyance. Her bright blue eyes were ablaze with annoyance.

"I will not calm down, you disobeyed my orders." She snapped angrily at me.

"But she was merely obeying mine." We all turned around to see Prince Jon walking towards us dressed all in black and red. We all curtseyed or bowed to him causing him to smile as my father and mother rose first and then we did. Jon smiled at me and then turned to my mother before saying: "Lady Catelyn, I wanted for the Lords and Ladies to see Lady Nymeria as the real Stark girl that she is. I know that during the visit of three noble houses you are seeking to find someone to marry Lady Nymeria to, but I thought that seeing as she is the daughter of the hosting house, that she should wear her house's colours."

Mother stared at him, and Arya looked at me with a small smile, which confused me. Sansa looked at father in irritation as mother tried to find something to say. "Oh, well, if that is your wish, Your Grace than I understand." He smiled at her, but she soon turned to me. "However, Nymeria, you must tell me in future." I looked at her for a moment.

"Yes, Lady Mother." She nodded as King Rhaegar and his family joined us. King Rhaegar would walk in with mother, father with Aunt Lyanna, Sansa with Prince Viserys, Robb with Princess Daenerys and I would be with Jon after them. Bran would escort Princess Visenya, and Rickon would walk side by side with Rickard. The Baratheons, Lannisters and Lord Theon were already in there, and we were waiting to go in.

Mother, who was dressed in an elegant teal dress, and King Rhaegar, who was in black, red and gold, walked in with their heads held high. Then father and Aunt Lyanna, dressed in red and black, smiled at many of them and Lord Robert Baratheon stared at her from afar. Then Sansa, who was also in teal, which was considered to be Tully blue, walked in with her gracefully Princely partner, with Robb following shortly after her with Princess Daenerys, who was in black and red.

Finally, it was my turn.

Jon smiled at me as he led me into the hall. The cheers and noise that had been audible earlier faded as everyone finally saw us. Jon and I were quite young and reasonably attractive, so I presumed that was it until I saw Cersei Lannister glowering at me and my dress. Maybe they were all surprised by what I was wearing when my mother and sisters wore blue.

Eyes followed the two of us as we walked to the table and even after we had sat down, eyes stayed on us even though Bran and Visenya, as well as Rickon and Rickard, were walking in. They all finally moved their eyes finally to the King again.

King Rhaegar stood up, and we all rose as he lifted his glass before speaking loudly to us all. "We have all come to the heart and soul of the North to celebrate the joining of two great and noble houses. The union of House Stark and House Greyjoy through the upcoming marriage of Lady Sansa Stark and Lord Theon Greyjoy, but also by the end of our visit, there will be a betrothal for another young woman. Lady Nymeria Stark and I would warn all involved in particular the man who she will be betrothed to, that you cannot tame a she-wolf and anyone who attempts to will have to answer to that deadly direwolf at her side."

Some people laughed at the final part, but the look on Podrick's face as well as Joffrey Baratheon's face. They had both been suggested from what I had heard, and I was pretty confident that Joffrey was a vicious little bastard like his mother, well she was an evil bitch. Podrick, the son of Lord Tyrion and Lady Hera Martell, seemed to a plain boy, who was kind but not as intelligent as his father, who was nicknamed the imp due to his height but was probably the only one of Lord Tywin's children who had inherited his intellect.

Once the murmurs had died down, Rhaegar passed his glass to father who spoke up: "Thank you, Your Grace, for those words. Winterfell welcomes you all, and we hope that you enjoy the food, hunting, wine and in this case the wedding as well. But before tuck into this feast, a word of warning to you all. Winter is coming." Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and I nodded at our father who gave us a small smile as everyone sat down.

Musicians began playing while we had the stews, meats and northern delicacies that I loved, brought out and placed on the tables. Jon beside me was looking down at his stew tentatively causing me to whisper: "Eat." He stared at me, and I added: "Eat. It'll warm you up. Trust me, I could live off this stuff, you'll like it."

He stared at me and then while watching me, he ate his first spoonful. He chewed, and once he had finished that spoonful, he turned to me: "I can see why you could live off this." I smiled at him and ate my own stew as he did the same.

By the time we had all finished, Jon had tried everything with my encouragement, though I did have to force him to eat the lemon cakes. I insisted that if Sansa could eat them, then he could. I didn't tell him that they were Sansa's favourite food and he tried them and enjoyed it. Every so often, I would catch my mother and older sister glaring at me while father smiled.

However, this was stopped when Queen Lyanna rose. Those who also rose, she beckoned for them to sit and the music stopped. With a broad smile, she looked around and said: "Every time I come up here, I remember something that my brothers will remember because I'm more than certain the little Ben is here, that no one can beat the Northern cooks." There was cheering from the Northern Lords and my siblings, and I joined in before Aunt Lyanna continued: "But I do believe that something is missing because I am well aware that my brother would enjoy a few dances, but first I must ask two people to dance first and alone."

She paused causing everyone to look around. I sent Jon a questioning look, but he clearly had no idea what was going on. We all waited as she finally said: "I ask my eldest Jon to dance with Lady Nymeria because I do believe that wolves and dragons dance rather beautifully together."

Jon looked at me for a moment and stood up before offering me a hand. I gently accepted it and stood up. The dark Targaryen colours that he was wearing made my own light Stark colours stand out even more. Silence descended over everyone as he led me into the middle of the hall. A single lingering look from him was the only indication I got before he bowed to me. Sinking into a low curtsey, I rose as he did and the music began to play.

Ever so gently, he placed a hand on my waist and then grasped my right hand in his left. He began to lead me through the dance as the music floated around us like the wind. Eyes seemed to melt away, and all I thought about was the sway of the music and the closeness of our bodies. I was spun around causing my skirt to flow out before I was caught by Jon away.

Then all of a sudden, he lifted me up so that we stared at each other directly and I was now staring down at him. At that moment, time froze, and we just stared at each other. A smile played at his lips and looked up at me with those dark purple eyes. I bit down on my lip and couldn't take my eyes away from his.

When he set me down, we continued to dance slowly to the rhythm with him spinning me around and around, but most of the time I was in his gentle hold and swaying to the music with him. With one final turn, he pulled me into his chest with my back to him and the music ended.

Reality came crashing back, and I saw everyone looking at me, but my eyes focused in on two people: Bran and father. Father was smiling at me and had started clapping, and Bran looked happy, but a bit confused. He didn't realise that this dance wasn't just a dance, it was to show the other lords that for one, the Starks had close ties to the Targaryens and also that Jon was also a very high contender for my hand in marriage. It was a statement of power and politics, but I had to admit that I had enjoyed it.

"You dance beautifully, Nymeria," Jon muttered as we returned to our seats and as other began dancing, including Theon and Sansa, who looked very happy together. I blushed at his words and looked over at him.

"Thank you, Jon," I muttered as he smirked at me. He apparently liked the fact that I was blushing again and that he had managed to cause it. Gently, he ran a hand over my right arm, and his eyes seemed too dark ever so slightly. Then he noticed the flower in my hair.

"I was right about asking you to wear these colours and that rose." He mumbled causing me to raise an eyebrow at him making him add: "You are breathtaking, Lady Nymeria. You look truly and utterly beautiful, and every woman in this room knows it and are incredibly jealous about it, especially your sister Sansa and Cersei Lannister. They've been glaring at you because you completely out shine them."

My cheeks were surely scarlet by now, and I placed my hands on them to hide them and looked down at my feet. Suddenly, Jon removed my hands and then used two of his fingers to make me look at him. "Don't cover your blushes, they're beautiful and don't look down when you're embarrassed."

Before I could say a word, I felt some tap one of my elbows. Turning in my seat, I looked over to see Lord Tyrion standing there. "Prince Jon, would you mind if I steal your Lady? I would like to acquaint myself before she is whisked away again."

Jon smiled at Tyrion making me feel that they had met before, probably at Casterly Rock, the seat of Lannister power. "Yes, of course, you may, Tyrion. Just make sure that you return her to someone else sober." Tyrion looked at Jon in shock.

"Like I would get anyone drunk, Jon!" He gasped causing me to giggle and for Jon to let out a hearty laugh.

"Whatever you say, Tyrion." Tyrion shook his head and then turned to me and offered me his hand, which I accepted.

"My Lady." He said as he led me over to one of the empty alcoves, which looked at the training ground. For a man of his stature, he certainly cast an enormous shadow. Talking of shadows, my little Shadow followed the two of us instead of staying with Ghost, who was still with Jon.

"So, Lady Nymeria, I have heard a great deal about you." He said as we sat down on the window sill.

"Oh, have you Lord Tyrion. Do pry tell." He smirked at me and looked at me carefully examining my face and my whole appearance.

"I've heard that you're a fierce fighter and that you tend to teach your siblings. I've heard that you rejected the Seven and that often clean your family blade Ice. I've seen that a particular Prince seems to have taken a liking to you." I blushed at this, and he then continued: "But I've also heard that you are a fierce protector, that you act like a mother to your youngest siblings and that you do sow like many young ladies."

"I suppose that the rumours that you've heard are true." He looked at me in shock and clearly wasn't expecting that.

"So that's why people call you the Stark She-wolf." He mused quietly before looking at me and saying: "I was hoping for my son Podrick to marry you. I am well aware that you have several suitors such as Loras Tyrell, Tyrstane Martell, my son, potentially Joffrey Baratheon and of course Jon Targaryen, but has anyone asked you who you want to marry?" I looked at him in surprise.

"No, in fact, I found out that my mother and her septa had been talking about it behind my back meaning that I found out yesterday." Looking at him, I saw his green gaze soften as he watched me and I continued: "Marrying Podrick would bring ties with the Westerlands, which means more money. Marrying Loras Tyrell means wealth and bountiful food for my people whenever they need it and would strengthen the weak alliance, even though Robb shall marry Margaery. Marrying Tyrstane Martell brings the North and the South together and unites them to heal the bad blood. Marrying Joffrey would do nothing because Arya is to be engaged to Gendry Baratheon on her next name day." I paused and looked at him.

"And marrying Jon, what does that mean?" He asked kindly.

"It would mean that I marry my cousin, but I don't know him well another to feel anything like that towards him because I haven't grown up with him. It would bring honour to the family and help solidify the dynasty after the rebellion. It would make me first a princess, and if I do not die before then, it could make me queen, but I'm not too sure that I want to be queen."

Looking carefully at Tyrion, I saw that he had raised an eyebrow at me. "But I will admit that he is very handsome and attractive, which is quite nice for me, but I doubt that he'd ever love me and that's what I actually want. To fall in love and to be loved in return."

Tyrion looked at me carefully and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Love is not a necessity for nobility. For us so privileged, it seems that love is the cost that we must all pay, but I have a feeling that if Jon were chosen as your husband, you two would fall in love. After all, from what I've heard and seen, you're both attracted to one another. I mean you're wearing what he asked you to wear, and that rose that he cut for you." He looked at me with an unreadable gleam in his eyes causing me to stare.

"And on his part?" I asked, slightly frightened at what I would hear.

Tyrion seemed to sense that and placed a gentle hand on my knee for a moment before speaking: "Well during this very conversation, he's barely taken his eyes off of us while he's been speaking to his Aunt Daenerys. He gave you a rose and has been complimenting you and making you blush. I definitely think he's attracted to you."

Before we could speak anymore, Bran ran over to me and asked to dance. Tyrion bid me goodnight, and I spent the rest of the night dancing with other lords and talking to my guests until I wound up back with Jon for the final dance.

This was a soft dance, and there weren't as many eyes on us this time. Jon didn't talk, but I noticed as his eyes drank me in. They studied every detail of my face, from my light blush, my light brown eyes, my dark lips, which Irri had insisted on earlier and my milky skin. His eyes then drifted to my elegant neck and to the swell of my breasts, causing them to darken and for something to stir inside of me. They then drifted to my waist and then went back to my face again.

By the time the song had finished, he had examined every part of me. As he bowed to me and picked up my hand, he pressed another lingering kiss, which wasn't exactly appropriate before straightening up so that he towered over me and he whispered: "Good night and sleep well, My Lady Nymeria." And with that, he left the hall with Ghost trailing after as did everyone else, leaving me standing there, watching everyone leave.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard Tyrion say something to me: "See what I meant." Then he was gone as well, leaving me standing there, completely and utterly lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fight of Ice and Fire

"Relax your bow arm," I instructed Bran as he aimed at the target. He had improved ever since I had started teaching him last year, but he still struggled and hadn't hit the bull's eye. He did as I said and the inhaled. On the exhale, he let the arrow fly.  
It hit the target, just above the bull's eye.

"Well done, Bran!" I said as he turned to look at me in excitement because that was the closet, he'd ever gotten to the bull's eye. His eyes were bright with happiness, and I was incredibly proud of him.

"Yes, well done for not hitting the bull's eye." Bran and I turned to see Joffrey Baratheon standing there as was Jon, Gendry, Podrick, Theon and Robb. Bran looked at me for a moment, unable to say anything while I stared at him.

"Can you hit it, Lord Baratheon?" I asked him, handing him a bow and arrow. He swaggered over to face the target while Bran and I walked over to stand with Robb, who was observing him. He drew the bow back and let the arrow fly.

It missed the target completely.

All the boys started laughing as Joffrey turn scarlet, causing me to speak again: "Well, Lord Baratheon, I do believe that I need to teach my brother so I would be grateful if I could back to that, or do you want to miss the target few more times?" He glowered at me with those Lannister green eyes that his brother didn't share with him. In fact, Gendry was dark haired with blue eyes like all Baratheons bar his three younger siblings.

"Well, Lady Stark, if you have to teach, I would like to see you shoot then." The laughter died down, and I saw Bran, Theon and Robb stare at me with a bit of worry in their eyes. Jon and Gendry, on the other hand, looked entertained. Exhaling quietly, I picked up my own bow and took an arrow out of the quiver around my waist.

Lining myself in front of the target, I turned to face sideways and notched the arrow into the bow. Drawing back the bow, I noticed that everyone had fallen completely and utterly silent as I looked at the target. Inhaling, I lined up the arrow with the target and closed my eyes. On the exhale, I let the arrow fly.

It pierced right through the bull's eye, but I wasn't done.

Notching another arrow, I moved onto the next target and fired at it and the next and the next and then the final one. Each arrow pierced the bull's eye. Placing my bow down, I turned to the boys, I gave them a small curtsey, but before we could say anything, we all heard something.

Looking up at the balcony, we saw father, King Rhaegar, Lord Robert, Lord Tyrion, Uncle Benjen and Sir Jaime Lannister. Father was clapping and naturally, I curtseyed to them as the boys looked at them in surprise.

"See, Joff, you should never challenge, Lady Nymeria." Joffrey glowered at his father as the other men laughed at them.

"I was going easy on her father. After all, she is just a girl." The atmosphere changed at that instant. Jon looked at Joffrey in disgust, the adults stopped laughing. Theon, Robb, Gendry and Bran all looked over at me as I pulled at my baggy, grey shirt.

"I'm not a girl, Baratheon." He stared at me as I stepped closer. "I'm a Stark, and I am a She-wolf as well as a Northerner, making me stronger than you'll ever be." He may have been Robb's age and taller than me, but he stepped back in fear. The adults observed us as I ran my hand over Winter's Bite, which was my sword and turned around.

Shadow growled at the Baratheon boy, before following as I left. Robb could teach Bran today because I really didn't want to be around those men and boys who thought they were better than me simply because they had cocks. They really needed to learn that a woman was just as strong as a man. We went through a lot of pain, usually giving birth to them while they got congratulated.

Sighing, I wandered over to the stables, where I found my horse, Storm. She was a steely grey mare, and she only responded to me. Swinging myself into the saddle, I decided that I'd go riding in the Godswood for a bit before returning back to the castle.

Jon's Point Of View

After Nymeria left, the adults save for Tyrion and Jaime left, while we all turned to glare at Joffrey. He had straightened up by now, but all of us, save for Bran, were taller than him and evidently more powerful. He looked over at Bran and gave him a cruel smirk before saying: "I presume that your teacher has run off because she was too intimidated by me. She is so weak and feeble. She'll have probably gone to cry with her septa."

All of a sudden, Tyrion started laughing, causing everyone, including me to stare at him as he turned to Joffrey. "She doesn't believe in the seven, you idiot. She publically renounced them a year ago. She believes in the old gods." Bran smiled at that and stepped towards Joffrey.

"She'll be riding around the Godswood and then she'll come back and practise her fighting with Robb probably unless you want to fight her with a training sword, mainly for your safety that is." He said quietly making Joffrey grow even angrier. He looked like he wanted to hit young Bran but he resorted to opening his mouth, but I wasn't going to allow him to do that.

"Be silent, Baratheon. Take your defeat with dignity and shut it. Maybe when you've grown up a little, you'll actually understand." I said rather loudly causing Joffrey to flush red again. Sir Jaime looked at him in surprise while Tyrion nodded at me, showing that he approved. Nodding back at him, I then turned to Robb.

"Lord Robb, I hear that you're a brilliant sword fighter. I was wondering whether you'd spar me?" He looked at me in surprise and smiled at my words.

"Yes, I would be honoured, Your Grace." Smiling at him, we walked over to the sword fighting square, with the others trailing after us. Robb was about my build and was clearly stronger than most, but I was taller than him and a bit leaner than him.

"Sir Rodrick, can we please have two training swords?" Sir Rodrick turned to look at us and gave me a small bow before looking at Robb.

"Of course, Robb. Will you be sparing each other for a while?" The master of arms asked as he retrieved the swords.

"I should think so, Sir Rodrick." Robb said before adding: "Plus, Prince Jon here needs to see Nym fight when she returns." Sir Rodrick smiled fondly at the mention of Nymeria, and he turned to look at me. I presumed that he must have heard about our potential betrothal. He looked me up and down before speaking.

"Lady Nym is an exceptional fighter, Your Grace. She has beaten everyone here, and we are yet to find someone who can beat her." I smiled at him and then for the next few hours, I sparred all of the boys bar Gendry, who watched due to preferring to use a hammer and not a sword. All of them, even little Bran were good fighters, except Joffrey, who was a sore loser.

However, after a short rest, I heard the sound of hooves hitting the stone courtyard, and we all turned to see Nymeria. She rode a steely grey horse with ease, and her long hair was bound in a long, low ponytail, which swung as she rode. Carefully, she trotted around us all, watching us keenly as my father and Lord Eddard joined us.

Upon seeing her father, she dismounted and handed the reins of her horse to a young stable hand, who had trouble controlling the horse. That was when I noticed her direwolf Shadow, who was staring at Ghost and then ran over to him.

"Are you sparring without me, Robb?" She asked with a smile as her older brother threw her the other 'sword'. She caught it with ease and looked at her brother. Slowly, they began circling each other. Robb was tort and apparently relying on strength, but Nymeria seemed graceful and almost gentle as she moved.  
That was until the first strike.

Robb lunged at her with speed and agility, but her blade hit his blade, and she blocked it with ease. I noticed that all the Lords and Ladies were now watching the two as Nymeria spun and brought her blade tearing down to Robb's shoulder. He narrowly avoided it and went to counter, but she blocked it with ease.

Each attack her brother sent her way, Nymeria blocked as though it was the simplest thing on the earth to do.  
Robb began to get wilder, and adrenaline took over. He swung much more wildly, but he left himself open. He lunged into an attack, but Nymeria knew that he was going to do that. She moved out of the way and grabbed his sword hand, and her sword landed just in front of his open neck.

"Dead!" She said quietly, but it carried in the silence, and everyone looked on in awe. She was certainly a skilled fighter, and I had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that had happened. I noticed that something broke the silence. The sound of clapping coming from Lord Eddard causing his daughter to beam at him. It was evident that he was proud of her and that despite the rules, he approved of her fighting because the rules were wrong.

"Fantastic, Lady Nymeria." Father called out causing her to blush, and he smiled at her before saying: "I would quite like to see you spar Jon." Everyone began to murmur, and Robb crossed over to me.

"Don't go easy on her." He muttered causing me to raise an eyebrow at him as he added: "She'll know if you do and will hate you for it." I nodded and accepted the sword before crossing over to the training square. The tension hung thick as I did so, but Nymeria smiled sweetly at me as if saying that she didn't mind.

That was when she struck.

Her blade whistled as it sawed through the air at an alarming speed, but I knew what to do. I raised my sword and blocked it before it could hit home. Our cross guards locked and she stared at me in disbelieve. She stepped back, unlocking over blades and the fight ensued. We parried, blocked and countered. We went back and forth, side to side, diagonally and yet neither of us could land a decent blow.

The sound of the swords hitting each other over and over again rang through the air and yet neither Ice nor Fire could win out. We both pushed back attempting to disarm each other, and I knew that Nymeria was fighting full out, but I wasn't. I was putting in the effort, yes, but I wasn't fighting like I usually did.

We both pushed each other going back and forth, and I could feel the eyes upon me as I fought her, but I wasn't giving her an easy victory or perhaps any victory. She needed a person to train with, and I was a challenge that she'd needed to face. Again and again, she attempted to push back at me, but neither of us could hold the ground that we gained because the other was able to take it back and push the other back.

But then she made a mistake.

She spun to get an attack in and I saw my chance, for the second her back was turned I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to my chest and my blade rested against her throat. Her sword arm went limp, and I whispered in her ear: "Dead." She shivered as I gently bit her ear, which caused her to close her eyes and drop her sword.

I had just done something no one else had done.

I had beaten Nymeria Stark in a fight.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Dragon and A Wolf

Nymeria's Point of View

The morning after my defeat at Jon's hand yesterday, all of the men had gone out on a royal hunt, I was stuck sewing with the rest of the women. Sansa, Daenerys and Visenya were all sewing their family sigils as was Arya, Hera Martell and Myrcella Baratheon. Lady Cersei and mother were sewing the names of their children and decorating them elaborately, probably trying to outdo each other.

However, Aunt Lyanna and I were sewing something completely different. I was sewing two sigils on either side of weirwood tree while she was sewing some blue winter roses. She was very good at it, and I had a feeling that during her pregnancy that was what she'd spent her time doing.

"That is very beautiful, Aunt Lyanna." After the fight yesterday, she had insisted on me calling her that, and she beamed over at me and noticed what the two sigils were.

"A grey direwolf and a three headed dragon? Is that for you or for me?" I bit my lip and blushed as she smiled at me. She laughed causing many of the others to stare at her. She looked radiant when she laughed, and I had a feeling that many of the other ladies were growing jealous. She was so beautiful and graceful.

"Perhaps it's for us both. I just felt inspired." She grinned at me as Shadow jumped up on the bench that we were on and sat between us. Placing my work down, I gently stroked her fur. She wasn't happy today, and I think Lyanna noticed. "Is she alright?"

Looking up at her, I smiled and said: "She misses Ghost. They usually play together while we break our fast. They're quite close, and I presume that with Jon getting up so early, she wasn't able to spend time with Ghost." She nodded at that and then ran a hand through Shadow's fur carefully causing Shadow to open her eyes and look at Lyanna. She licked her hand gently and then closed her eyes. Lyanna stared at her, and I said: "That means she likes you. She's only done that to me, father, Bran, Jon and now you."

"Well, I feel honoured that she likes me." She muttered quietly as Septa Mordane walked in with Maester Luwin. They walked over to my mother, and I didn't hear what was being said. Lyanna and I exchanged a look as Septa Mordane left after sending me a glower.

"Why did she glare at you like that?" Aunt Lyanna asked me with genuine curiosity. I turned to look at her and sighed.

"About a year ago, I renounced the seven declaring that my gods are the old gods. She hates me for that and for encouraging Arya to fight and giving Arya her first sword, needle." Aunt Lyanna stared at me and then smiled.

"Frankly, I don't believe in the seven either. Although I had a traditional wedding, after we moved to King's Landing, Rhaegar let me plant a weirwood sapling in the gardens of the Red Keep. It doesn't have the face carved in, but I go to that whenever I need to pray, so mainly why I was with child." I smiled at her as was about to speak when she continued: "If you and Jon do marry, then you have that there for you."

Looking at her carefully, I then asked: "Do you think it will be likely for Jon and I to marry?" She set down her sewing and looked at me carefully as I added: "I don't want to be queen, but I much prefer him to my other suitors, and he seems to be the most honourable. Plus Shadow really likes him." She laughed at that and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be glad that he has Shadow's approval and your father seems to think it will be the best alliance and I personally would like it as would Rhaegar. He thinks that you'll be a brilliant wife for Jon as do I. You both are young, but he is the closest of all your suitors to your age. You would be the perfect couple." I blushed at her words, but I don't think that she really noticed that.

She smiled at me and then gently put her hand on my cheek before saying: "But it is up to you whether or not you choose to be with who is picked for you. If your mother says otherwise, then tell her the Queen Lyanna Stark of House Targaryen has a She-wolf inside her as well and that she will not allow yours to be tamed. Do you understand?"

Raising my head, I stared at her and smiled at her before saying: "I understand." She smiled at me and then we all began to go back to our work again. Nothing else of interest was discussed, and I managed to complete my work by the time that the men had come back to Winterfell.

~ɤ~

Wandering through the halls of Winterfell, in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep, I began to think about what my marriage to any lord would entail. All I knew was that I would be expected to produce children, but I only had a vague idea of what that meant, whereas Sansa knew exactly what she was about to experience. Arya, who had a habit of going to places that she shouldn't ever go to had found out in her own weird way. I, on the other hand, was virtually clueless and part of me was glad about it.

Sighing, I smoothed down my green dress and looked around the deserted hallway as Shadow stood there alert as if she sensed someone else. At the sound of creaking, I pulled out my sword swiftly and looked around. It was quite dark, and I couldn't see anyone.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nymeria." A voice came from behind me, and I wheeled around to see Jon staring at me. My sword was pointing at him, and I quickly put it away. He smiled at me and then noticed that I was still tense. "Nymeria, are you alright?" He asked me as he stepped forward. He reached out for me and gently pulled me into his arms.

I had no idea what had suddenly over came me, but I clutched on tightly to him. He was very warm and had one arm around my waist and another on the back of my head. He smelled like pine, smoke and vanilla causing me to breathe in his scent. He held me tightly, the way that a lover might hold their lover. He didn't question me and pressed soft kisses on my forehead gently.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room, Nymeria?" He asked once he released me, which was a while later.

"Yes please." He nodded and smiled at me before gently taking my hand in his and slowly he began walking. He had seen me enter them before and knew that my room was right next to his own. As we walked, Ghost and Shadow walked in front and behind respectively and watched the dark corridors with bright eyes, one pair red, the other silver.

Jon never let go of my hand as we walked through the deserted corridors of Winterfell. His hand right hand would every so often stray to his sword which hung at his side in the way that I would when I felt threatened. His dark eyes swept over the surroundings, and he led me through the corridors without anything else occurring.

When we got to my door, he stopped and opened it for me. Stepping inside, I turned and looked at him carefully. Our eyes met, and I felt him rubbing circles on the back of my hand causing me to glance down at our entwined hands. He then brought his other hand to my cheek, making me look back at him.

"Are you alright, Nymeria?" He asked me quietly causing me bite my lip again.

"I'm alright, thank you, Jon." He stared at me and stepped slightly closer so that his breath now tickled my face. Those dark purple eyes searched my face, and he seemed to be taking in each and every little detail of my face.

"Are you sure, Nymeria? You seemed lost in thought when I found you, and your nose was scrunched up as you thought. Is there something weighing on your mind?" His eyes seemed to be looking into my very soul, and I felt rather stupid about what I had been thinking about.

"It doesn't really matter. It doesn't matter." He chuckled at how fast I said that and he gave me a small smile causing me to return it. His hand was still on my cheek, and he began running his thumb over my cheek bone delicately.

"You can tell me, Nymeria. I won't tell anyone, I give you my word."

I ran my free hand through my hair and sighed quietly. It was idiotic, I had only just met him, but I wanted to trust him. Quietly, I said: "Both my sisters know what is expected of them for their wedding night, but I'm completely clueless. They're both still maids, but they know much more than I do and I don't want to do, and I'm scared that my husband will hate me for it because I don't know anything." Jon stared at me for a moment and gave me a small smile.

Dropping his hand from my face, he grabbed my other hand and then said: "You're a maid and a beautiful one at that. You're young, and many men enjoy having a maid in their bed because they learn more and some men enjoy de-flowering women." He said and looked disgusted at the last part causing me to stare at him.

"Oh," I muttered, I hadn't really been expecting that at all. Jon looked at me carefully as I whispered: "I didn't expect that. No one ever tells you that." Jon nodded at that sadly and sighed.

"Yes, they like to protect young girls and to make sure that they don't run off to become one of the septas, but they let the boys know. As you probably now, many boys around my age, are often encouraged to go to brothels so that they can learn what to do." I knew that Robb and Theon had gone to brothels and I had heard them joke about it.

"Have you?" He stared at me in shock, clearly not expecting me to say that, but I was very curious about it. He sighed and looked down at our hands.

"Yes, I have, but it's not exactly something I'm proud of at all." He looked down sadly, and I moved my hands out of his. However, I moved them to his face, causing him to look at me properly.

"Robb and Theon have been, and they often brag about it." He chuckled at that and gave me a small smile. He sighed, and his eyes swept over me, and he brought his hands to my waist.

"I would never do that, especially not to you, Nymeria." He said quietly, and then he moved his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Sleep well, My Lady." With that, he left for the room next door, and I stood there staring at him, trying to work out how he could make me feel like that.

Shadow nipped at my dress, bringing me back to my senses and I slowly walked into my own room. Shutting the door, I looked at the chamber, the Stark banners hung all over my walls, and the fireplace glowed with the few remaining embers providing a small source of light.

Sighing, I removed my heavy silver belt along with my sword and placed it on my chest of clothes, before untying my dark green dress, which was embroidered with light green interwoven flowers. It fell from my body and pooled at my feet.

I pulled off my boots and then removed my necklace, leaving me standing in my white under dress. Then slowly, I removed that as well before I was left standing in my tan breeches and my white corset.

Removing the corset, I then slid my nightdress over my head. The smooth material of the black dress was cool against my skin and made me look even paler than I already was. Looking over in the mirror, I did not see myself, I saw a pale young woman and not the girl I pretended to be.

I was not the person that I wanted to be.

Not anymore.

I was a lady now.


	7. Chapter 7 - On The Eve Of Marriage

Sansa's wedding would be taking place tomorrow, so for one day, all the woman and men were separated and only mother, father, King Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna, were allowed to see each other. So the men were all in the great hall, and the women were all together in the other chamber, where we did our sewing and where most of us were taught by Maester Luwin.

It was tiny and was laid out with tables and sweet foods, cheeses and Ladies. Mother, Aunt Lyanna, Arya and I were there along with Lady Cersei, Lady Myrcella, Lady Hera, Princess Daenerys, Princess Visenya and other northern ladies, who I didn't know, were there. Arya and I were sat together, and I could tell that she was annoyed.

"What is wrong Arya?" I asked as she glared at our Lady Mother, who was gushing over Sansa and Aunt Lyanna. Arya turned to look at me with her bright grey eyes burning with annoyance. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed in annoyance.

"It's these dresses! Why on earth do we have to wear pink?" She asked as she picked at her pale pink dress. I was dressed in a plain light pink/ purple under dress, and my over dress was dark pink with silver and grey detailing. It was secured by my silver belt, and as usual, I wore my direwolf pendant.

"Because Sansa looks lovely in pink and we're her sisters, so we have to wear the same colour as the bride to be. We'll be wearing dark blue tomorrow so you might prefer that." She still glared at me and then sighed.

"I suppose that's better than this."She mumbled as mother brought out the gifts that had been sent for her wedding. Everyone turned to watch Sansa as she opened the first box, from our mother and us, but Arya and I hadn't picked it.

She pulled out a set of different colour ribbons, a new comb and a new necklace with a diamond carved into the shape of a heart. She beamed at this and cried: "Thank you, thank you so much, they're all beautiful." She hugged mother and then surprisingly, she got up and hugged Arya and then me. We smiled at her as she returned to her seat.

Arya leant over to talk again and said: "Please don't be like this on the eve of your wedding." I turned and looked at her.

"Trust me, I won't, and I'll expect you to wear Stark grey though because you are a Stark, not some Southerner." She nodded and smiled at my words. Unlike our older sister, both Arya and I had rejected the Southern upbringing that our mother had insisted on us having. We were as wild as the North itself, and we knew it.

However, my attention was brought back to Sansa as she pulled out a new nightdress. It was a gold dress, but it was almost sheer. Many of the ladies giggled as Sansa blushed and I leaned over to Arya. "If you ever give me something like that I will never forgive you." She looked at me terrified and then spoke.

"Why is it like that? I mean it's practically see through. Why would anyone want to wear that?" I shook my head at her and smiled.

"It's meant to be alluring to men, you to make them want to er..." I stumbled tried to find the word, but apparently, Arya knew.

"To make a man want to fuck her." She whispered. I wasn't surprised at her choice of words, and I smiled a bit. She returned it and we both, in turn, rolled our eyes at the thought. Arya then added: "That's stupid. Sansa's pretty enough as it is even if she isn't as pretty as you." I looked at my little sister in surprise.

"I'm not pretty, Arya." She stared at me and then we felt something by our legs. Glancing down, we saw Rhaenys and Storm playing with each other, but I noticed that she wasn't like this with Ghost. No, with him she tended to just walk beside him and occasionally they'd nip at each other's fur.

"You are pretty, Nym. Why else would Prince Jon, Joffrey Baratheon and Podrick Lannister have been staring at you like you're the only girl they've ever seen?" Shaking my head, I was saved from answering by Sansa gasping at something.

She pulled out a new bridle for her horse, which was embroidered with dragons, direwolves and Kraken's from Aunt Lyanna. She beamed at our Aunt, who simply sent her a bright smile and nodded her head.

"How long will this take Nym? And when can I see the boys again? I want to talk to Gendry. He's a smith, and he said he'd teach me." I stared at my little sister because over the five days that our guests had been here, I'd spent most of my time with the women, Bran and Jon.

"Gendry? As in Gendry Baratheon? The man that you might end up being married to?" She blushed, which shocked me. Arya never blushed, and I knew that she'd taken a liking to him, so I said: "You like him."

"Nym, can you just answer my question?" She asked as I grinned at her because I had a feeling that the blacksmith lord had taken a liking to her as well.

"We'll see the boys tomorrow, and this will probably take all day." She groaned at that and then looked over at me again.

"How about you and Jon? What's happening with that? Don't think I haven't seen you. I saw the way you two danced and the way that you fought. As well as the way that he walked you back to your chambers when you were wandering around at night. I also saw how he watched you as you taught Bran the houses, their sigils and their words. His eyes hardly left you." She smirked at me, and I blushed looking down at the table.

"He's kind and sweet to talk to, but I doubt that I'll end up marrying him." She gave me a sad smile, and we looked back at the other ladies, knowing that we had several hours left of this torture.

Jon's Point of View

All the high lords had gathered in the great hall, and they were all drinking fine wines and heavy ales as they all talked, very loudly. Sitting at the back of the hall, I began noticing things. Theon was being treated like royalty, and almost everyone was surrounding him, and that included my father as well as Lord Eddard.

However, due to this Lord Baratheon and his sons stayed away. Even though Lord Baratheon was spared and mother was thrilled, he was still resentful of the fact that mother loved my father and not him. Gendry was kind enough, and Tommen was pleasant, unlike Joffrey, but their father didn't approve of them being close to me.

Sighing, I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Having always hated these social gatherings, I closed my eyes and thought about Nymeria. She just wouldn't leave my mind, and I wasn't sure why. She was so strong and brave. She'd challenge anyone and would fight back with deadly fierceness. She wore a sword at her belt and would teach her siblings how to fight as well as gifting her younger sister her own sword.

But she wasn't just strong and brave.

She was kind and shy. Her cheeks would flush when embarrassed and she was tentative about asking something, but she had a driving curiosity, which I admired. She was kind, courteous and clearly protective of her siblings.

And she was beautiful.

Any man with eyes knew that, and I knew that many of the men and boys, whether married or not stole glances at her. She was stunning, and I certainly did enjoy her company, but I was confused. I had never experienced anything like this ever before.

"Thinking about your Lady Love?" Came a voice from around my elbow and I knew that it was Tyrion talking to me. Opening my eyes, I looked down at him and saw him holding a cup of wine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, pinching his wine and taking a long drink of it, causing him to look at me in annoyance.

Snatching it back, he said: "You're thinking about Nymeria, aren't you?" There was a smirk playing at his lips as he looked up at me. Rolling my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"And why would I do that, Lord Tyrion?" He stared up at me with his smirk widening, even more, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Because you're enchanted by her. You find her beautiful." Looking at him, I turned and cocked my head to the side as I stared at him.

"Of course I find her beautiful, I have eyes." He snorted at that and almost spat out his wine as he stared at me.

"Yes, you have eyes, but so do I. So are your long lingering looks a political strategy?" My eyes widened. I really hadn't expected him to say that at all.

"Are you suggesting that I'm in love with Nymeria?" I asked him incredulously because I knew that no matter how much I was attracted to her, I knew that I couldn't fall in love with a woman in a matter of days.

"No, I'm not suggesting that." He said to me as I sighed. Tyrion was wise and could read everyone and everything. He seemed to be able to know what I was thinking, and he always appeared to be able to use it against me.

"Then what exactly are you suggesting, Lord Tyrion?" He just stared at me with a long hard lingering look. There was something about that look that made me feel like I was a small boy again.

"I'm suggesting that you've taken a liking to her." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying: "All she really wants in a marriage is to fall in love and for her husband to love her in return. Do you see Lord Tyrstane loving her? Do you see Joffrey Baratheon loving her? Do you see my son loving her? Do you see Loras Tyrell loving her?"

"No," I muttered quietly, and when he had said the last one, I knew that she'd never find love with the Tyrell boy, after all, he was homosexual. He'd never appreciate her at all, and she didn't deserve that at all.

Tyrion looked at me and said: "But you could. You could grow to love to her, and she'd grow to love you." His words repeated themselves over and over again in my head.

"Love is not a necessity. Love is not a luxury that we get given. We do our duty and hope that it may follow, but doesn't always." Tyrion stared at me, and he sighed sadly as if he recalled something he had said to another.

"When I spoke to Nymeria, I told her that love is not a necessity, but you can fall in love with her." I stared down at him in surprise, having never expected to hear him say that and he stared right back at me. His green eyes were bright with knowledge and from having drunk a bit too much.

"Well, then you've said it yourself, love is not a necessity, and neither Nymeria nor I have a choice on who we are to marry. If we do marry then yes, I do believe I may fall for her, but I will not be dishonour to my house." With that, I pushed myself off the wall with Ghost trailing after me, and I went to talk to my father, while Tyrion stared at me with a thoughtful expression, but I knew that I couldn't trust myself to keep talking to him.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Union of Stark and Greyjoy

"Calm down, Sansa," I said quietly as I started brushing her hair. It had just turned eight in the morning, but I knew that she'd be up so I had decided to see her and I was glad that I had done. She was panicking and apparently hadn't slept well. On the side was her dress and she was sat in front of her mirror.

"I'm scared, Nym." Even though I had never really gotten on too well with Sansa, she was still my sister, and I still loved her. She was shaking, and I gently set aside the brush and moved around so that I faced her. Sinking to my knees, I grabbed her hand and held it gently.

"It's alright to be scared, Sansa, but you are a Stark, no matter what. You may be marrying a Greyjoy, but you like Theon, and you have been friends with him for a long time. You will also be living here in Winterfell until the Iron Born have been subdued, and then you'll be Lady Sansa Stark of The Iron Isles and Lady of Pyke and the wife of Lord Greyjoy." She nodded showing it that helped her to hear that.

"Nym, will you be there every step?" Her Tully blue eyes seemed to bore into me, and the more I looked at them, the more that I saw the Stark grey penetrating the sky blue.

"I'll be right behind you." She smiled at this, and I could understand why so many had fallen in love with her smile. She didn't smile at me often, but I was glad that she was smiling now.

"Thank you, Nym." Smiling at her, I squeezed her hand and took something out from the little pouch around my wrist.

"I wanted to give you this, and I will give Arya one on her wedding day, to remind of who she is, but this one belongs to you." Handing it over to her, I watched her face light up as she saw that it was a direwolf pendant. She beamed at me and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Thank you so much, Nym." She said quietly as I rose and took the pendant from her and moved behind her. Moving her long hair out of the way, I placed it around hair neck and fastened it gently around her neck.

"Would you like me to do your hair for you like we used to do when we were younger?" Sansa's eyes brightened, and she smiled at me.

"Please." Picking up the brush, I began to slowly brush her loose curls until her hair hung straight. When that was done, I began to braid a part of her hair and bound it before starting to twist her hair into a bun with the braid showing at different parts of the bun. It took a lot of time to secure it properly, and then I tied the silver ribbon, that she had received yesterday from mother, Arya and I, around the bun.

Then I brought over her dress. I knew a maid was meant to do this, but this was my sister, and I would do it for her. "Go behind the screen and put on your shift and then I help you into your dress. She nodded and went to do that as the door opened.

"Am I too late?" Arya asked as she walked in. Like me, she was in her nightdress still and had a shawl wrapped around her, but hers was dark blue instead of dark red.

"No, I've just finished Sansa's hair, but her makeup has to be done before we help her into her dress." She smiled and then walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is she okay?" She asked quietly. Arya and Sansa might never see eye to eye, but they did care for each other, and I knew that if any harm came to Sansa, it would be Robb, Bran or Rickon, who got back to the person; it would be Arya and me together.

"I'm all right, Arya. Just a little nervous." She said as she came out from behind the screen dressed in a very silky shift that was not like the sort that she wore every day. It was more revealing, and I could tell that she wasn't too keen on it.

"That's good," Arya said and then she spotted the pendant. "Where did you get that?" She pointed at it, and I spoke up.

"She got it from me, and you'll get yours on your wedding day." Arya smiled and nodded as Sansa came to sit back in her chair again. That was when I asked: "How do you want your makeup?"

"Simple." Arya and I smiled. Arya carefully put the pale powder on Sansa's skin while I began to pick out a lip liner. The one that I picked was rose pink, which happened to be her favourite and turned around. Arya finished up, and I carefully began lining Sansa's lips. She stayed still, and when I was finished, she smiled. Then we used a small silver powder to line her eyes carefully to make her eyes stand out. By the time we were done, she had looked beautiful.

That was when the door flew open, and mother ran in. She halted suddenly when she saw what we were doing, then smiled nodded at us and left us to it. "I think she approves for once," Arya said happily. Sansa and I began laughing, and Arya soon joined in. Sansa looked radiant and pleased as we moved to get her dress.

She slipped into the silver under dress, which was covered in white simmering circles, which look like falling snow. Carefully, I began lacing up the stays at the back causing her to breathe in, but I didn't tie them too tightly. Then Arya came over with the white over dress which was covered with interwoven silver flowers. Once that was on, we placed a silver belt around her waist, and then I set a winter rose in her hair.

"There you go, Sansa, a real Stark Princess." I was going to say Winter Princess, but I couldn't, not after Jon calling me that. There was something about that that I just couldn't say.

"Thank you, Nym. Thank you, Arya." We smiled and then Arya tackled us both into a hug. The three Stark siblings finally united properly and it only took that marriage of the eldest to do that for the three of us.

"We'll be right behind you when you walk down the aisle with father. We'll be the ones in dark blue." Arya said helpfully causing Sansa to laugh, and we then hurried to get changed ourselves.

Irri helped me into my clear medium blue under dress and then into my dark blue over dress which was decorated with silver and black spirals. It was a beautiful dress and felt lovely. Irri smiled at me before letting me leave the room.

~ɤ~

By the time that I saw Sansa again, she was preparing to go to the Godswood. Mother and my brothers were already there as were all our guests. Sansa was beside father with the cloak of House Stark her. The white field had a fierce direwolf on it, and I smiled at her.

"You'll be alright, Sansa. I promise you that." She nodded at me and turned to father, who was making his way over to us. He smiled at Arya and me before moving to Sansa. She smiled and then took his hand.

"You look beautiful, Sansa and you will be alright." She nodded and slowly they began to make their way through the Godswood, with Arya and I trailing after them. In the large clearing, everyone else stood there with a Septon and Theon standing by the weirwood, to celebrate that Sansa believed in the old gods and the new. When she reached Theon, we curtseyed to them and then walked to stand by our brothers.  
Bran sought out my hand and held it as we watched.

"Please hand the bride over to her future husband." Father kissed Sansa's cheek and then handed her hand over to Theon, who accepted it with a smile. Then father bowed to them both before walking to stand to the side of them.

"Now remove the maiden's cloak and place the cloak of protection on her shoulders." Theon unfastened the cloak and handed it to father before putting a black cloak with a golden Kraken on her shoulders.

"Father, Warrior, Smith, Mother, Maiden, Crone and Stranger." They recited before saying: "I am hers and she is mine." For Theon and: "I am his, and he is mine." For Sansa. They smiled at each other.

Theon then said: "With this kiss, I pledge my love." Then he kissed her while I hid Bran's face so that he couldn't see. He groaned at me in annoyance and pushed my hand down, but they had stopped kissing.

Then clapping broke out and Sansa and Theon looked around, both smiling at the crowd. Their hands were clasped together, and they both looked incredibly happy. She looked at me causing me to smile wildly at her, and I continued clapping.

Sansa and Theon were led off by father, mother and the King and Queen. Then everyone watched as they passed through the trees before knowing that they should follow the two famous couples and the newlyweds. Everyone began developing, and I was about to leave when someone grabbed my wrist. Turning around, I met a pair of dark purple gaze and a small smile.

"You look lovely, Nymeria," Jon said quietly as he took my hand began to lead me through the Godswood slowly. His hand was warm against mine, and he seemed to radiant warmth like the rest of the Targaryens. It must have been something to do with having the blood of the dragon flowing through their veins.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too." He smiled at me and then he looked around. His eyes focused on everything as he looked at the tall trees and the light covering of frost that always lay over the Godswood.

"Thank you, Nymeria." He said meeting my eyes again before saying: "I've never seen a proper Heart tree before. They are rather spectacular." I smiled at that causing his smile to widen before he added: "If we do get married, I would like it to happen here because of the beauty and the connection that you have to your gods. I do believe that it would be a perfect place, but if we do wed, we'll probably be married at the Sept of Baelor. It is tradition after all."

Looking up at him, I asked suddenly: "Do you wish to marry me?" He halted and looked at me very carefully. His eyes searched my face, and he looked at me with a seriousness that I never saw from him.

"Yes, I do believe that I would enjoy being married to you, Nymeria." He moved very close to me so that our chests were almost touching. His eyes never left mine as he stared at me and brought his free hand up to caress my cheek gently and then he asked: "Do you wish to marry me, Nymeria?"

"Yes." I breathed out, and he smiled at me before gently leaning in. At first, I thought that he was going to kiss me properly, but instead, he pressed a delicate kiss to my forehead. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his feverously warm lips to my skin.

When he moved his lips, he rested his forehead against mine and stared directly into my eyes before saying: "That's good. Now let's hope that it may happen because I do believe that out of all the men vying for your hand, I would be the one to bring you the most pleasure." I didn't know what he meant by that, but a shiver went down my spine as he stared at me.

What had I gotten myself into?


	9. Chapter 9 - Dance of Dragons and Wolves

Jon's Point of View

Everyone was feasting and making merry in the great hall. Lady Sansa and Lord Theon sat together at the head of the main table, as was customary and looked quite delighted. Robb and Arya were laughing together while Rickon and Bran were talking happily. Lord Stark and Lady Stark were deep in conversation as people ate and drank.

The only person, who wasn't talking, was Nymeria.  
She was smiling and seemed happy enough, but she was apparently lost in thought. Her meal remained virtually untouched, and she just appeared to be thinking. Every so often, she'd run a hand over Shadow's fur, who would let out a contented groan. Ghost kept looking over a Shadow with keen interest, and I had a feeling that they could be symbolising something else, but I wasn't too sure what.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Lord Eddard rise. "Thank you all for attending this feast and the wedding of my eldest daughter Sansa. May she be happy with her new husband and may Theon be happy with his bride." Everyone, myself and Nymeria included began clapping at this, and they all smiled as Eddard continued: "As tradition dictates, I would like to ask them both to have the first dance."

Sansa and Theon smiled nervously, and then he stood up and offered her his hand. As he did so, I felt something by my own hand and looking over, I saw that Nymeria's hand was right by mine. Gently, as everyone watched the couple, I entwined our hands and then turned to watch Theon and Sansa as he stepped into the middle of the hall. I could feel Nymeria's eyes on me, but she said nothing and I focused on the dance.

Delicate and elegant, that was the only way to describe it. It was not passionate, but it was sweet and kind as if Theon was afraid of hurting his young bride. They spun around together while smiling brightly at one another. No, I didn't think that they were in love, but I had a feeling that they would grow to love one another.

Sansa's dress flew around as she spun and I couldn't help but be reminded of my dance with Nymeria, which seemed so much more than this. She had looked like a Princess of the North, and while Sansa was beautiful, there was no denying that, she could never be an authentic Northern Princess. Risking a glance, I looked back at Nymeria, whose bright brown eyes met mine. A small smile graced her lips, and then we both turned to watch the dance.

Once Sansa and Theon had stopped, everyone began clapping, and many stood up as a sign of respect for the newlyweds. Then everyone was allowed to dance. Turning to Nymeria, I asked: "Will you dance with me, Nymeria?" She stared at me and bit down on her lip.

"Yes, I will, Jon." Smiling at her, I led her down the steps of the dais that our table was on and down to the middle of the hall, where many other couples were starting to dance. Pulling her into my arms, we slowly began to dance. She rested her head on my shoulder, and one of her hands, while the other was entwined with my left hand. My right was on her waist and everything felt right as we swayed slowly to the music. Her eyes closed and I could feel my heart rate speed up as she smiled contentedly at me.

Then I spun her around. Her blue skirts flowed out in every direction, and she smiled, even more, causing me to smile down at her. Our eyes met as she came back into my arms and she muttered: "I don't think that ever stops being fun."

Chuckling at her, I then lifted her up and spun her around like that. Nymeria looked like an angel, and she began giggling. It was the first time that I had ever heard her giggle and it brought a smile to my own lips. "How about that? Does that ever stop being fun?" I asked her as I set her down.

"Never." She said with certainty, but then she was tapped on the shoulder by Podrick Lannister. He looked at me almost fearfully, but I gave him a smile, which he returned and then he looked at Nymeria.

"Lady Nymeria, may I have this dance?" I hadn't realised this was the change and nor had she. She sent me a look, but I just nodded.

"Of course, Lord Podrick." And with that, she was whisked away, but before I could leave, another lady walked up to me. It was Arya Stark, and she gave me a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly. She seemed slightly apprehensive and very nervous, but I had no idea why.

"Of course, Lady Arya." She grimaced at her title but then led me to the alcove, where Tyrion and Nymeria had spoken on the first night.

Once we stopped, Arya turned to look at me and asked: "What are your intentions for my sister? What do you want with Nym?" I was taken aback by this and stared at the young girl for a moment.

"I don't quite fully comprehend, Lady Arya. I don't have any intentions, we are merely getting on well and may become betrothed, and it is best to get to know your potential betrothed before anything is settled." She stared at me with those cold Stark grey eyes that neither of her sisters shared with her and she glared at me for a moment.

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt by anyone. She protects us all, and she will protect her family always, so why are you so interested in my sister, or is it just because of the potential betrothal?" This little girl seemed to know a lot more than I thought.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed and said: "It's not because of the betrothal. I find her fascinating and strong. She kind and protective but isn't afraid to fight back, which I admire. As well as that she's smart and it doesn't really impact it much, but she is beautiful." Arya stared at me in confusion.

"You like my sister!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I muttered because it was true.

~ɤ~

Nymeria's Point of View

After the dance with Podrick, I attempted to find Jon, but instead, I ended up being captured by Cersei Lannister. She looked at me carefully and then pulled me to the side, hidden from view. Her bright green eyes contrasted with the dark red of her dress and her breath smelled like wine and too much wine at that.

"Lady Baratheon." I said courteously causing her to glare at me. She must hate being called by her husband's surname instead of her old name. Her eyes blazed with annoyance, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Lady Nymeria Stark. I never thought I'd see the day was a she-wolf started fawning over a dragon prince, but I presume it's his crown that you want." She said with a smirk causing me to look at her carefully and to clench my jaw before speaking.

"I don't want to be queen or even a princess. I'm not like you." She glowered at me and took a step towards me. Her eyes were darkening with anger and hatred, but still, I stood my ground. She was a wounded, old lioness with only spite and darkness driving her.

"You insolent little girl!" She growled at me, and I only smiled at her causing her to add: "You think that you are brilliant. You insulted my family by what you did to Joffrey. He was simply a gentleman, and you had to show him up." She had grabbed on to my arm now and was digging her nails into it.

Brushing aside her hand, I looked at her and said: "Your son insulted my family and it's not my fault that he is a pathetic fighter and a coward." Cersei glowered at me and released me, but her eyes never stopped glowing with hatred. To be honest, she deserved it because she was a manipulative little bitch and her son was a psychopath.

"How dare you! House Lannister will make you pay for this!" She hissed at me causing me to pick up on her mistake.

"But you're not a Lannister and nor is your son. You are both Baratheons now, and you have to realise that not all the Lannisters hate me and in reality, what power do we have when there are men in charge of our lives?" Although I despised saying that, it was true, we had no power because of our sex, and she should know that by now. Apparently having a cock in this world makes you superior for some reason.

"My son Joffrey would-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Joffrey is the second son. All the power goes to the first son, so Gendry will become Lord of Storm's End and the Lord Protector of the Storm Lands. You should know that Lady Baratheon." She glowered at me with so much hatred, but before she could say another word, someone else spoke up.

"Is there a problem here?" Turning, I saw Jon standing right behind me, and he looked furious.

"Yes, there is. This insolent little girl has-" Jon held up his hand, and Cersei sent me a smug smile, but I didn't respond to her as Jon turned to look at me. His face was full of seriousness, and I had absolutely no idea what was going in his mind.

"Are you alright, Nymeria? Has she offended you?" Cersei looked shocked, and that turned to outrage as she stared at Jon and me in annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE OFFENDED P-" The look that Jon sent her caused her to stop yelling, and she backed down. Jon had more power than her and was much stronger than her as well as that, he was the Prince and his father was able to remove wealth, land and title from a person. So with one last withering look, she stalked off, and I turned to Jon.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly while looking down. Jon used two of his fingers to lift my head up so that I could look him in the eyes. He smiled at me and almost automatically, I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"I can keep her away from you if you want. Do you want Cersei to be kept away from you, Nymeria because I will have that happen." His eyes were imploring, and I knew that what he was doing was to keep me safe. To be honest, I didn't want her to be around me nor any of my siblings for that matter.

"Please." He nodded and smiled at me. He apparently approved of that decision, and he gently pulled me into his arms. Holding onto him, I buried my head into his chest, feeling safer than I ever had done before. There was just something about Jon that made me feel safe, and I wasn't going to let my confusion stop me from enjoying that.

Stroking my hair gently, he kissed my hair line and muttered: "I'll do everything I can to prevent that woman from hurting you. I promise you that, Nymeria." I had no idea why he wanted to protect me so much, but it was comforting to know that someone wanted to do that for me and I knew better than to question him.

When he let go of me, he took my hand and led me back towards the clearing in the middle of the room. Everyone was gathering for the bedding ceremony. Well, it wasn't a proper bedding ceremony because no one was allowed to undress the bride or groom, but we were escorting each to their new chambers.

The women all grabbed onto Theon, and the men surrounded Sansa, but respected her age and didn't touch her, apart from Robb, who began to lead our sister, and we all made our way through the halls to their new chambers. Laughter rang out through the halls, and I knew that something like this would happen to me when I was married and I just hoped that mine was like this.

But I had no choice over that.


	10. Chapter 10 - Innocence and Curiosity

It had been five days since the wedding, and everyone was still gushing over Sansa as they asked about what had happened on her wedding night. Many kept on trying to get me to ask her, but I had refused each time because she was my sister and in all honesty, I was too afraid.

I didn't really want to know.

Sighing, I ran my hands through my wet hair as I sat in the warm bath in my room. My muscles were aching from riding and training with Robb and Bran. The water just washed over me, and when I closed my eyes, I was finally able to relax my mind. The annoyances of the day seemed to fade away, and I was perfectly content with being alone.

Well, I had Shadow with me.

Suddenly, I heard something. Tap! Tap! Tap! Twisting around, to look where the sound was coming from, I realised that someone was at the door. "I'm indecent!" I yelled before turning back. Closing my eyes again, I presumed they'd go away, but suddenly, I felt a stream of cold air against my skin.

"Nymeria, I-" Jon started, and then he saw that I was actually indecent. He seemed to have forgotten how to speak, and he couldn't take his eyes off me. Instantly, I covered myself, and he looked away before turning around. Then he spoke: "I thought that you meant that you were in your night dress. I didn't mean to walk in while-" He trailed, and from what I could see, he was blushing.

"No, I understand that. Is there something you need?" I asked, making sure that I was definitely covered and that he still had his back to me. He coughed slightly and shook his head as if he was trying to clear his mind of the image of my naked body.

"Erm, well, father has let slip that both Trystane Martell and Joffrey Baratheon will not be your betrothed, so it'll either be me, Loras Tyrell or Podrick." Relief rushed over me as I realised that I wouldn't have to marry Joffrey. I smiled to myself at that and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the old gods for that." Jon chuckled at that and was about to go to the door when we heard someone banging on the door. Sitting up, I looked over at Jon who had turned to me with fear blazing in his eyes.

"Hide under my bed!" He nodded and went to hide under the bed as the banging stopped, but then I heard someone speak.

"Nym! Nym! I need to talk to you, and I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" With that, my little sister opened the door and strode in. Upon seeing that I was in the bath, she closed the door carefully and then walked over to the side of my bath.

"Arya, is this critical?" I asked wearily as she sat down on the chair beside the bath after she had moved my soap and oils. Her bright grey eyes were full of nerves, and I had a feeling that she'd be staying for a while.

"It's very important." She insisted, and I sighed looking at her in annoyance.

"Important enough to interrupt my bath?" She glared at me and then noticed something on my body. Her eyes widened, and she stared at me.

"What happened to your stomach?" She asked causing me to look at the ugly bruise on my stomach. Sighing, I sat up, acutely aware that if he was looking, that Jon had a full view of my breasts, but I couldn't let my sister know that he was here.

"I made the mistake of expecting Jaime Lannister's challenge to a duel." She stared at me, and I added: "We used training swords, but I did fight the best swordsman in Westeros, so that was my mistake. I'll be okay Arya. Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" She stared at me in surprise for a moment and then started talking.

"It's Gendry." Instantaneously, my protective instincts set in and I looked at Arya in worry.

"Has he hurt you? If he had I swear to the old gods that I will make him pay for that!" I growled in annoyance. I didn't care that I had gotten on with Gendry, no one hurts my family and survives unscathed.

"No, Nym. It's nothing like that." She said quickly, laughing at how protective I had gotten over her. She then added: "You get very protective, very fast, Nym."

"Anyway, what is it?" I asked as I sunk back into the warmth of my bath, as I remembered that Jon was still here and he would have probably already seen my naked torso and I wasn't too keen on that.

"Well, yesterday, I was watching him with Mikken, and he was shirtless-" She started to say when I cut her off.

"ARYA!" She stared at me like I had gone mad.

"What?" She asked clearly perplexed.

"You don't stare at boys when they are shirtless unless their your husband or when you are young, with swim with your brothers. It's not right." She laughed at me, and I raised an eyebrow at my little sister.

"I bet that you wish that you could see Jon topless." My cheeks flushed bright red, and I looked down because I knew that she was right. "Oh by the gods, you do want to! Nym! I can't believe that you want to see Jon Targaryen shirtless!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the images flooding my mind of what Jon might look like topless.

"Just carry on with the story, before I throw you out!" My eyes opened again as Arya almost fell off her chair with laughter. My little sister could barely control herself as she laughed at me and I felt my cheeks start burning as I blushed furiously at her words.

"Okay, Nym. Anyway, I was watching him, and I felt something warm inside me. More and more time that I spent watching, the warmer I felt and then I felt something quite slick in between my legs. I had no idea who to talk to. Mother would have a go at me. Sansa would avoid the subject, and there's no way that I'm talking to Septa Mordane. You're the only one that I trust with this." She looked at me almost imploring me to speak as she added: "Please will you tell me, Nym. I need to know what's happening and I'm confused. You're always the one who helps me, so please." She was practically begging, and I couldn't refuse her.

"Damn you, Arya Stark." She chuckled at that, and I sighed before running a hand through my hair. Then I spoke: "You know that when you are married that you're expected to lie with a man right?" I sounded stupid asking her that, of course, she knew that, but I wasn't too sure how to say it correctly.

"Yes, Nym, of course, I know that." She said to me like I was an idiot and I bit down on my lip trying to think of how to explain something to my little sister that I barely understood. Also, I was still acutely aware that Jon was still under my bed and this wasn't exactly something that I wanted to discuss in his presence.

"Well, erm, from what I've heard, when a man er – you know..." I trailed off not being able to say it because out of the three Stark sisters, I was the most innocent. She chuckled at me and filled it in.

"When a man fucks a woman, yes?" Shaking my head at what she had just said. She certainly had a dirty mouth.

"Yes, well apparently it can be painful unless a woman relaxes and well the slickness makes it easier, I think. I'm not too sure. You know what I'm like with this sort of thing." She chuckled at me and shook her head at me.

"You're older than me, and you can't even talk about this. By the gods, Nym, you really are sweet and innocent like father says. You are a true maid." At this, I raised my eyebrows at her, and she quickly said: "I'm a maid too, but I'm nothing like you."

"Thanks, Arya, I feel so much better about myself now." She smiled at me widely and started laughing again until something seemed to cross her mind, and I had no idea what she was thinking, but then again, I never knew what Arya was thinking.

"Have you ever experienced it?" She asked with bright eyes full of curiosity, and I felt myself blush again, but this time she didn't comment on that.

"Yes, I have felt that." She stared at me in surprise presumably never expecting me to admit that to her. Her eyes had widened, and she just stared at me for a moment before she spoke again.

"When and who with?" Now, I really didn't want to say who it was and when because it was just too embarrassing. Shaking my head, I looked up at the ceiling, but Arya said: "I told you, now you have to tell me." I hated that she was right and I knew that she'd force it out of me one way or another.

"Jon, yesterday, when we were dancing in the hall," I whispered so that he wouldn't hear me admit it because I had felt it. We had been dancing for a while, and I don't know what it was but it had brought that reaction out of me, and I didn't know why.

Arya just sat there, practically frozen, her eyes were wide, her hand were over her mouth, and she just sat there staring at me in disbelief. Embarrassment flooded through me, and I closed my eyes, trying to block out any thoughts that might enter it.

"Oh by the gods," Arya muttered causing me to look over at her. She looked half shocked and half happy. "Wow. Sweet Nym has found the man that she desires, and she's embarrassed about it, but I can't believe that you chose Jon, but then again, it wasn't really a choice for either of us was it?" I shook my head and then looked at her imploringly.

"You can't tell anyone. Not mother, not father or Sansa, Bran, Robb or Rickon. Absolutely no one can know, Arya. Promise me, please." She looked at me as she saw the fear in my eyes because I knew that I would be ridiculed for that and I really didn't want that. I was scared that their gazes would turn to disappointment and that they would look at me differently.

"I won't tell them, Nym, I promise. And I won't treat you differently because we all experience it and I will never tell anyone as I know that you won't tell anyone about Gendry because that's what sisters do. That's what an Alpha She-wolf and her Beta She-wolf do, always." I nodded at her, and she smiled at me as she rose. Then she said quietly: "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your bath."

Just before she moved away, I caught her hand: "Thank you, Arya." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently.

"You're welcome, Nym." And with that she left my room, closing the door behind her softly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I heard Jon move out of his hiding place. He walked over to me slowly and then took the hand that was resting on the side of the bath.

"You really are very innocent, aren't you, Nymeria?" He asked quietly as he sat down, but it wasn't really a question because we both knew the answer to that.

"Yes." I muttered and then looked over at him before saying: "Please don't think anything bad of me for everything that-" He placed a slender finger to my lips and smiled at me.

"I could never think evil of you, Nymeria. And I certainly wouldn't feel like that because of you feeling like that and your body's reaction, because it's natural." He muttered as he stared at my hand. Then he raised his head and asked: "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes." He smiled at me and then he raised himself up slightly.

"I've felt like that towards you, Nymeria." He gave me a small smile, and I found myself unable to speak. I couldn't believe that he'd felt like that towards me.

"Really?" He nodded at me and then rose to his feet. Placing a delicate kiss to my forehead before he spoke.

"Good night, Lady Nymeria." With that, he left me there, and I felt speechless. I had no idea what was happening to me now.

All I knew was that I really hoped that I would be betrothed to Jon.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Union of Ice and Fire

"Stay still, Nymeria!" Mother said as she tied to stays of my red and gold under dress, far too tight for my liking. She always tied it too tight because that was the way that they did it in the River Lands and how Sansa always had hers, but both Arya and I hated having tight dresses because there was less room for breathing.

However, there was a reason for me wearing this dress and the over dress that would also be worn as well. At the start of this feast, my father would announce the man that I would be betrothed to, and I had no idea who they had chosen. In fact, the man that I was to be betrothed to wouldn't know either, so there'd be no clues from looking at the young men in the hall.

Smiling at my reflection in the mirror, mother stated: "There, that will do, now for your over dress." She then brought over another dress and smiled widely at it and then at me. She then helped me into a dark red dress, which was darker than the under dress, that had black and gold details all over it. She tied it tightly, but not as tight as the other dress. Then she secured one of her own golden belts around my waist.

Then she began brushing my long hair into submission and then she started to work to make my hair look beautiful. She bound my hair into multiple braids, which were all tied together at various intervals.

"There! Perfect!" I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were the colour of blood, and I looked like a princess, but something was missing. There was something significant that I had to wear with it, but she wouldn't really approve what it was.

"No, something is missing." She stared at me as I gently fastened my direwolf pendant around my neck. She glowered at it and turned to look at me sternly.

"Nymeria." She warned, but I turned to look at her carefully. She didn't get to dictate this because the direwolf was part of who I was because I was a Stark.

"I will go into this a Stark, and at the end of this day, I shall still be Stark of Winterfell. The blood of the First Men flows through my veins, and I will uphold my own true house, even though I am being married into another." She stared at me and realised that she couldn't argue with me.

"Very well, Nymeria." She conceded before leading me out of my room. She would use a side entrance to the great hall, and I would be expected to walk in on my own, in front of all of the lords and ladies gathered. She placed a small kiss on my forehead and then left me with Sir Rodrick, who smiled at me.

"It will be alright, Lady Nymeria." He said smiling at me widely and then he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, before having to speak to the other guard waiting by the door. The longer that I spent waiting, the more that my heart rate began accelerating with nerves and partial excitement as I hoped that I would be able to marry a man who would grow to love me.

"Lady Nymeria." Sir Rodrick said, bringing my attention to him as he said: "It's time." I nodded at him and smiled before turning to face the door.

With that, the doors were opened, and I walked inside. Everyone was staring at me and knew that everyone was waiting for this to start and to find out who I would be married to. Eyes followed me, and I walked very slowly towards the high dais. Eyes bored into me, and I could see smiles and frowns directed at me. My eyes refused to look at anyone directly apart from Bran, who was smiling widely at me. I gave him a small smile before I looked at King Rhaegar carefully, who was also staring at me.

Then King Rhaegar rose, making me sink into a very low curtsey, as was customary at these sort of betrothals. "Lady Nymeria, you are now of age to be betrothed, and we have been debating over the past five days. Many different suitors have been suggested and denied, but we have finally come to our decision." He then paused and looked around the hall. My heart was hammering, and I watched as most of the others leant forward in curiosity while my father smiled at me.

"You are a brave soul, and we could think of no one else, who would be right for you to marry and have a family with. Therefore we have decided that you are to be married two weeks after your next name day to my son Prince Jon of House Targaryen." Cheers erupted from the others while everyone clapped. I felt some people glare at me as I smiled at Jon. He looked relieved, and I had a feeling that he hadn't known either.

Turning to look at King Rhaegar, I said: "Your Grace, I am overjoyed to be betrothed to Prince Jon, and I hope that I will do both our families justice." He smiled at me and then looked around.

"These two young adults shall be the future of our dynasty and to the union of House Stark and Targaryen. This will help us all and should be able to produce a new line that should route out the centuries of damage done by the inbreeding that my family has committed, but now we shall make it right." There were cheers and clapping. My father smiled at me as did mother while Jon looked at me with a look of true happiness, which made me beam at him.

Raising up, I walked over to sit beside Jon, who gently took my hand in his. His hand was warm and rough from old fighting injuries as well as from training. He smiled at me and then we turned to look back at my father, who had risen already.

"Thank you all for coming and for bearing with us as we decided over the union between our two houses. We hope that you will all be there to support them in all their endeavours and I know that we are all looking forward to seeing them together and the beautiful family that we're sure they'll have." Jon sent me a nervous look causing me to bite down on my lip because we both knew that was something that we were expected to do.

After that, everyone began to start eating, and Jon leant over to whisper to me: "I will never pressure you to have a child. I promise you that, Nymeria." He said kindly to me and gave me a bright, brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Jon." He smiled at me before handing me a bowl of stew, which caused me to giggle ever so slightly.

"Eat up, it'll warm you up. Trust me I could live off this." Giggling at that, I began to eat my stew. At our feet, Shadow and Ghost played and nipped at each other's fur. Smiling down at them, I noticed that they both looked up at me and Jon, who was also smiling at them. He then leant over to whisper in my ear: "I do believe that Lady Baratheon and Joffrey are glaring at us out jealousy because I have the most beautiful bride in all of Westeros and she can't ever be as beautiful as you whereas Joffrey is jealous that I get to wed you." He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"I'm not that pretty, but thanks for saying that." He stared at me for long moment, his bright purple eyes scanning over my face. He was smiling ever so slightly at me as he brought his free hand up to my face.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on, Nymeria." He spoke quietly and with a deadly seriousness in his eyes. He smiled at me widely and then moved his hand from my cheek while he lifted our entwined hands and kissed the back of mine.

Jon's Point of View

Before she could respond to me, Lady Catelyn stood up, causing us all turn to look at her and we all fell silent. She beamed at us all and then loudly spoke. "Due to Nymeria's betrothal to Prince Jon, she along with her three younger siblings shall be travelling to King's Landing tomorrow, and this feast shall mark the last feast that Nymeria will have at Winterfell for some time. As well as that this is the last feast that King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna shall be having here until their next visit so I would like to ask you all to stand, please."

Everyone did as instructed and rose up, each holding their goblets up. Everyone was drinking fine Dornish wine, but I could see that Nymeria grimacing at the goblet, she clearly didn't like the wine. To be fair, I had only seen her sip wine at her sister's wedding, it mustn't be something that she enjoyed.  
Lady Catelyn broke my reverie by saying: "To King Rhaegar!"

"To King Rhaegar!" Everyone echoed loudly with a smile and as we raised our glasses up. Father smiled around but looked down ever so slightly. He wasn't too keen on having toasts made to him and nor was I to be honest.

Lady Catelyn then yelled: "To Queen Lyanna!"

"To Queen Lyanna!" Most yelled, but the Stark children, as well as Benjen Stark and Lord Eddard, yelled something else as did mother.

"Winter Is Coming!" Everyone stared at the Starks, but they all shrugged and smiled at one another. Mother was beaming at them all, and I knew that this was something that she had missed in the South. Glancing down at Nymeria, I began to wonder whether she'd feel like that in King's Landing.

Sighing, I began to drink as did everyone else, including Nymeria, who was looking around at everyone. Her hand, however, was still entwined with mine though, so I didn't mind that she wasn't just staring at me.

Finally, everyone began dancing again, but I had the feeling that she didn't want to dance again because she kept on looking down. Looking at her again, I noticed that she was staring at me with a bright smile.

"Come on there are two people we need to talk to." She began dragging me over to the other side of the hall and then let go of my hand. Staring at her, I watched as she snuck up on a small boy whose identity I was unsure about and then wrap her arms around him.

"NYM!" He yelled, and I knew that it was Bran who she was hugging. He turned to her looked annoyed at her, but she simply sent him a look.

"Come on, there's someone that you, Jon and I need to speak to." He stared at her and then at me. I sent him a confused look as we trailed after her. She slipped easily between people until she had reached the alcove. Why did we always come back here?

"Lord Tyrion?" She asked, making him turn around and smile. Bran looked at him in surprise, and I simply stared at her.

"Nymeria, Jon and you must be Bran." He looked from Nymeria to me and finally to Bran, who he beamed at. "Wow, you're so much taller than me, and according to your sister, you'll be smarter than me soon." Bran chuckled at that while I moved over to snake a hand around Nymeria's waist.

"What are you up to?" I asked her causing her to turn her head so that she was looking at me.

"Tyrion has agreed to teach Bran in King's Landing. He also is a friend of mine and does tend to have some good ideas, when he's not too drunk." Laughing at her final five words, I saw Tyrion showing his muscles to Bran, who in turn was doing the same.

"Well, Bran, I'm sure that you'll be an exceptional fighter when you're older. You might even beat Jaime one day if your sister doesn't do that first." He said as Bran, and I looked at Nymeria.

"No, Sir Jaime has already beaten me Tyrion, so it's up to you Bran, and then you'll be the best swordsman in Westeros." And that was how we spent the rest of the night. The four of us talking, smiling and laughing as well as drinking on Tyrion's part.

I couldn't help but smile because this was what our lives together would hopefully be like.


	12. Chapter 12 - Leaving Winterfell

Nymeria's Point of View

"My Lady, are you riding Storm or shall you ride in the carriage along with Lady Hera and Lady Cersei?" Irri as me as I finished washing. Today was the day that I was leaving Winterfell. I was slightly nervous about what would happen on the King's Road and in the capital, but I knew that I would have my siblings, Shadow and Jon there for me as well as Tyrion, who would probably end up getting me drunk.

Turning to look at Irri, I smiled: "I'll be on Storm, Irri. I hate small, stuffy carriages, but thank you for asking." She smiled before bringing out a simple green dress, that I could ride in and everything else that I would need. I quickly got changed, and Irri sighed.

"I suppose that you'll be getting new maids in the capital, so you probably won't be needing me anymore." She spoke glumly and turned away, but I caught her hand causing her to look at me.

Smiling at her, I said: "Irri, you are a dear friend, and I have loved having you as a maid, but if you mind, I would like to continue having you with me because the handmaidens in the capital will probably all be spies and you are my friend." She looked like she was going to cry, but instead, she did something that shocked me even more.

She hugged me.

I hadn't expected that, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her and smiled. When she pulled back, she excitedly said: "Thank you. Thank you so much, My Lady Nymeria." I smiled at her as she added: "May I take my leave and go and prepare my things, please?"

"Of course, Irri." She gave me a small curtsey and then ran out with an excited spring in her step while I looked around my room. All my clothes had been packed as had three of the Stark banners. My bed had been made, and my dressing table was now empty apart from the pendant, which I was about to put on.

The reality of my situation finally sank in.

I was leaving Winterfell.

I was leaving Robb, mother, father, all the staff, the training with Sir Rodrick, cleaning Ice with father and praying at the heart tree. I was leaving my childhood home, and I knew that I wouldn't be back for a long time. I was leaving everything that I had ever known to go South to the warm summer, but then again, I did know one thing for certain.

"Winter Is Coming," I muttered quietly as I took my final look around the room. Then I grabbed my direwolf pendant and met Shadow outside. She had started guarding my door of a night now and was a lot bigger than she had been. All the direwolves were a lot bigger, but she was still beautiful.

"You ready, Shadow?" She sent me a small, sad look making me bend down to her and stroke her fur gently.

"Me neither, but we have to do this." She nodded at my words, and I then added: "But Summer, Shaggydog, Rhaenys and Ghost will be with us." She nodded at that, and I stood up, making my way to the great hall, for the last fast that I would break here for quite some time.

When I arrived, only father was there. He was solemnly looking at his bacon and bread as he drank some water. He didn't glance up as I walked in, probably because he was too lost in thought to hear me walk inside.

"Father?" He glanced up when I said that and gave me a small smile.

"Nym, will you sit with me?" He asked as he looked at me with those sad grey eyes. Eyes that I would not see for until I was six and ten.

"Of course, I will." Walking slowly over to the table, I sat down beside him as he smiled gently at me. Our eyes met as I sat down in the seat that Robb usually took. My father smiled at me as I did so and looked at me carefully with those deep Stark grey eyes that all the men in our family had, apart from Bran, whose eyes were like mine.

As he wrapped his arm loosely around me, he stated: "I never thought that I would see the day where you leave Winterfell."  
Looking up at my father, I saw that he was staring straight at me and I gave him a small smile before saying: "It's not forever, I promise you that." He smiled at me and pulled me into him and pressed a light kiss to my forehead.

"Winterfell will always be here to welcome you, home, Nym. I promise you that, my sweet little Nym." He said with a smile as he ran his hand over my hair.

"I know that father and I intend to return." He smiled at that before pulling me tightly into his chest and held onto me like he used to do when I was younger. I felt safe and at home with him there beside me, just holding me like that.

"And you know that we'll be here to welcome you with open arms." He sighed at that and then looked at me properly and said: "And the next time that I see you, you'll be a woman and I will be walking you down the aisle to your husband." He said with a small chuckle, probably thinking about the fact that I was being married due the fact that when I was younger, I had always insisted that I would never marry.

"Yes, that will be, but there must always be a Stark in Winterfell." He nodded at that and smiled down at me as Shadow moved to sit on both of our laps. We both stayed quiet as we stroked her fur and as we spent the last few minutes together alone, and away from the trials of politics as well as the struggles in our family. It saddened me to think that I wouldn't see my father in over three moons.

~ɤ~

Tears were brimming from my mother's eyes as she looked at Bran, Arya, Rickon and I as we all saddled our horses, well Rickon had a pony. Each of us had all our stuff placed onto the carts and were all silently preparing for the long ride ahead of us. Only when mother cleared her throat, did we stop and look at her.

"Oh, my sweet darlings, I can't believe that you're all leaving me." She said causing us to all exchange a look as she hugged us all. Arya rolled her eyes at our mother and then turned to look at her carefully.

"We're not leaving forever, mother. You'll see us for, Nym's wedding." Arya had never really been able to hold her tongue and to be honest she was truthful, but it wasn't something that our mother wanted to hear. She gave Arya a fierce look and then started snivelling as Robb walked in. He would be staying here like mother, father and Sansa.

Smiling, he spoke to all of us in turn, starting with Rickon. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw him crouch down and take Rickon's hand as I stroked Storm's mane. Mother sighed and had left, probably to hide her sobbing from her children. She had always been very emotional about events like that and although it showed that she cared, but she also had a duty to stay strong for her children.

Suddenly, I was removed from my thoughts when Robb moved in front of me and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. He held me close, and I did the same to him. He had always been a great friend as well as a protective brother and person that I trusted. I knew that I would miss him.

"The next time I see you, you'll be all in white and silver, little sister." He muttered as he then held me at arm's length before continuing: "Stay safe, stay strong and remember that wherever you are and whoever you may marry and whatever children you may have, that you are Nymeria Stark of Winterfell, the Stark She-wolf, the Winter Princess of Steel, Strength and Snow because you will always be a Stark. So stay safe little sister, and you better name one of your children after me." I shook my head at him and wrapped around him again.

"I will, Robb. And you stay safe as well. Keep the North safe and look after mother and father as well as our people and yourself. Also remember that, when you get married to Lady Margaery, I promise that I will be there as will Arya, Bran and Rickon. After all, we're Starks, and we stay together through thick and thin, I promise you that." He nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before pulling away and leaving the stable. Turning around, I saw that Rickon was staring at us all and was smiling sadly.

"Is it alright to be slightly nervous about leaving?" He was only a boy of eight, and I knew what he was feeling. Moving over to him, I took his hands in mine and held them tight.

"We're all nervous, Rickon. None of us have ever been to the capital before, but we're all here for each other, and we will ride together." He nodded as Bran and Arya came closer to us.

"Yes, Rick, we will be there together, and you, Bran and I will still have our lessons together." I smiled as Arya said this to our youngest brother. Then Bran stepped forward.

"We'll all eat together, and we'll spend as much time together as we can, but Nym has more duties to attend to," Bran said quietly as I looked at Rickon. He nodded in understanding, and we all smiled at each other before Arya pulled us all into a tight embrace. We all held onto each other, and for a moment, I closed my eyes and let myself be calm for a moment as I was surrounded by three of my siblings and that through everything, I would have the three of them with me.

As we pulled away, we all said: "Winter Is Coming!" And with that, we smiled, and each took our horses and then led them out into the courtyard. Everyone else was waiting there and saying quiet goodbyes. There was no organised leaving planned, and I knew that most people didn't actually say goodbye.

As I looked around, I was attacked by someone with a mane of fiery red hair as Sansa brought me close and buried her head in my neck. Gently, I rubbed at her back as she cried into my neck.  
"I'll miss you, Nym. You're a great sister, and I do love you. I promise that I'll see you soon at your wedding. I'll be one of the people behind you, dressed in blue." I laughed at that as she pulled away and looked at her.

"I'll see you soon, Sansa, I hope that you enjoy your time without me and I can't wait to see you when you come to King's Landing. You'll probably love it there." She nodded and then wrapped her arms around me again, but this time it was for only for a few seconds before she moved away.

"Look after yourself, Bran, Rickon and Arya." She ordered, but there was a smile flickering at her lips as she stood back and allowed me to climb onto Storm's back. Father and mother looked at my younger siblings and me as Sansa stayed in Theon's arms. He smiled at me and knew that he would take care of her and protect her. Looking over at Arya, I saw that Robb was bidding her farewell.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me, and I turned to see Jon smiling at me. "It'll be alright. I'm confident that they be alright and I hope that you will be happy in the South." I could tell that he had omitted the word 'me', and I gently took his hand in mine.

"I'm sure that I will be happy with you no matter where we are." He smiled at that as the procession began to move slowly.

As my siblings and I were just about to leave the gate house, we all yelled: "Winter Is Coming!" And then it settled in, that we were leaving Winterfell and more importantly, we were leaving the North.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Kings Road

We had been riding for about two week now at a slow and steady pace, so that the wheelhouse that the other ladies traveled in could keep up. It was now night and everyone had made their camp and were preparing to settle down and sleep. We were by the green fork in the trident now and didn't have much further to go.

Sighing, I looked around, all my siblings had fallen asleep, but I couldn't sleep at all. It wasn't the cold air that blew around us, no that was almost home like. It wasn't that I was still in my riding dress, no I'd fallen asleep in one of those many times. It wasn't the dull ache of my muscles from all the riding, no that was barely noticeable.

It was something else and I didn't know what it was.

Sighing, I sat down at one my mattress, which we all had and I felt something move beside me. I didn't need to look around to know that it was Shadow. She was about the size of a hunting dog now and she was more fearsome than she had been before. Gently, I began stroking her soft fur and tickling her behind the ears, which I had discovered that she loved.

Sitting there with Shadow, I felt as isolated as ever. I had always felt like that because I wasn't quite like my older siblings and nor was I too similar to my younger siblings. I was the transition I supposed. I could act like a lady and do my duty like Sansa and Robb, but he didn't count as the lady part, but I could also act like a warrior and would ride and fight like him as well as like my wild younger siblings.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard something from outside.

Knowing that it wasn't Irri, who was asleep in her part of the tent, I grabbed my sword and stood up with Shadow as the tent flap rose up. A mop of messy black curls appeared and I gripped the hilt tightly until I saw that Jon was entering the tent.  
He smiled at me and I set down the sword on the ground causing him to smile at me as he asked me: "Do you always grab your sword when you're afraid, or is it just when I am about to walk up to you?"

Looking at him, I smiled as I said: "I simply don't like being caught off guard." He nodded at that and moved closer to me as a large white direwolf walked in behind him and Shadow left my side to go over to Ghost.

"That's usually a good idea." He said and that was when I noticed that he was also wearing a sword at his belt, which had a dragon's head carved at its hilt with a single red ruby for an eye, which matched Ghost's eyes.

"Is there anything that you need?" I asked as he moved slightly closer to me. He smiled and gently brought his hand caress my cheek gently. His deep purple eyes searched my face and he stayed quiet for a moment.

"I saw that there were still lit candles in here and I was worried about you." He said as he moved closer to me. His eyes held mine and smiled back at him.

"Oh, Jon, I assure you there's nothing wrong. I just can't sleep that's all." I said quietly as he stared at me. Our eyes met properly and I was unable to tear my eyes away from his as he moved his hand to tangle in my loose curls.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked me gently causing me to sigh and step back before sitting down on my bed. For a moment Jon stared at me and then he went to sit beside me.

"I have no idea. I don't think that it's because I've left home, I have been to Riverrun and this never happened there." I ran my hands through my hair whilst he watched me closely with those piercing eyes.

"Perhaps this is different. You don't know much about life in King's Landing whereas I suppose you must have done with Riverrun and also there is more at stake now because of the title that would be placed on your head when we get married." He did have a point but I wasn't too sure seeing as I had barely thought about that part of our marriage, but maybe that was what it was; a small voice in the back of my mind preventing me to sleep.

"Possibly, but I'm not too sure." He smiled at that sadly and then wrapped an arm tightly around me, pulling me into him carefully. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of just having someone right there beside me.

"I can stay here if you like whilst you try to fall asleep." Lifting my head up, I looked at him carefully, looking for any sign of jest, but he looked deadly serious. My heart almost did a flip and I nodded at that.

"Please." Smiling, he pulled me down to sleep on the mattress. Gently held me with one hand and then played with my hair in the other. The action itself was very soothing and as I stayed close to him, the warmth from his body and the calming effect of him playing with my hair made my eyes feel heavy. I shut them, but didn't fall asleep instantly and I had a feeling that Jon knew that.

He began to draw odd shapes over the material of my dress and I felt a smile creep onto my lips as fatigue rushed over me. Jon just holding me like this caused my sleep deprived brain to realise that I did need the sleep and my eyes got heavier and heavier as it all set in. My consciousness was sleeping away into darkness, when I heard a faint whisper: "Sleep well, Nymeria."

~ɤ~

When I woke the next morning, I was alone on the mattress and I was still in my dress from yesterday. It took a moment to remember what had happened last night and when it did dawn on me, I smiled to myself and then sighed as I looked back at the empty bed because I realised that Jon did leave after I fell asleep.

With one last look at my mattress, I turned away and moved over to my clothes chest. Picking out a very simple blue riding dress, I walked behind the screen and got dress. Riding dresses never require the effort that traditional dresses need for you to get into them.

By the time that I had finished, I noticed that Irri was up and was probably getting our breakfast from the cooks tent. As well as that, I noticed that Bran was awake. Crossing over to him, I made to sit beside him causing him to smile at me.

"Morning Bran, did you sleep well?" He looked up at me with those bright brown eyes that we both shared and his smile widened.

"Yes, I did. Did you enjoy your night with your Princely visitor?" My cheek flushed red and Bran chuckled at that, in order to not wake Rickon and Arya. Looking down, I realised that he must've been awake when Jon either arrived or when he left.

"He was worried and wanted to make sure that I was alright. We didn't do anything wrong." I noticed that my little brother was smirking up at me.

"He held you tight whilst you tried to fall asleep and then he blew out all the candles and placed a kiss to your forehead before leaving with Ghost." He told me with a broad smile as I looked down blushing. Running a hand through my loose curls, I sent a sideways glance to Bran.

"Please don't tell Arya, I'll never hear the end of it." She'd probably say something at the wrong moment and get both Jon and I in trouble for that. As much as I loved my sister, I really didn't want that to happen to both of us.

"I promise you, Nym." I kissed his forehead in thanks as Irri entered, bringing in food and rousing the other two. We ate in silence before everyone got ready and everything was packed away to go on the carts.

After that we all prepared for another long day in the saddle and all of us began groan, but we knew that it would be over soon.

Hopefully.

 **A/N – I would like to say that I do read all of your comments and someone has asked me why I gave Nymeria a Southern name. I would like to say that Catelyn is from the Riverlands so that she will have more Southern ideas for names, but as well as that, I will be writing the origins of Nymeria's name later on in the story. As well as that I have had a comment about Jon's name being bland. In the whole of Game of thrones, Jon has been my favourite character and I didn't want to give him a name like Aegon because there have been too many.**

 **As well as that, someone did suggest that I should age Nymeria up or at least make Jon the same age as her. As much as I appreciate your comments, I would like to say that in the world of this story and in the medieval world that Game of Thrones is loosely based off, girls could be as young as twelve when they were married off to men several times there senior, so having Nymeria marry Jon at sixteen whilst he is almost nineteen isn't too bad and would have been seen as a old in the setting of Game of Thrones and the medieval world. As well as that, in the books, Dany marries Khal Drogo at the age of thirteen and Sansa is between twelve and thirteen when she marries Tyrion. I know that in the show Dany is aged up to seventeen and Sansa is about sixteen when this happens to them, but they were still adolescents. Also, in the UK, where I live, you can get married at the age of sixteen with parental consent, so this would probably be legal here.**

 **Also someone commented on my big mistake and I have amended it, but for future reference, I do find it hard to notice these due to the fact that I am autistic. My strand of autism affects my ability with language and I do struggle with writing but I love it too much to give it up, so if I do make a mistake, you are welcome to tell me, but that is the reason why I do struggle with picking them up. I have just used an advanced spell and grammar check on all of the chapters so far and have attempted to remedy some of the mistakes, but there ia a reason why I don't pick them up.**

 **However, I feel like I have been ranting at you and I'm sorry if I have. I do read all your comments and they are lovely to read and have inspired me to keep on writing despite my struggle with it and it is lovely to know that many of you have read my writing. Thank you very much.**


	14. Chapter 14 - King's Landing

For all the times that I had been riding, never had I ridden for so long. We had been travelling for eight hours each day for a month, but Jon had promised me that we'd be in King's Landing by lunch. So yet again, I was riding Storm, with Shadow walking beside me, but instead of being with my siblings, I was with Tyrion Lannister, who looked as tired as I felt.

As well as the discomfort from the journey, we all had to wear finery again to enter the capital as was the custom and I was dressed in red, gold and orange, per King Rhaegar's request, so that I looked like the Princess of Fire. The dress was admittedly beautiful, but it meant that I had to ride carefully and make sure that I didn't ruin the dress.

"You look tense, Nymeria," Tyrion said causing me to look at him with a dry smile.

"Just nerves, I suppose." Looking at him, I saw that he had dark bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep and he looked as though he had been drinking heavily last night. To be honest, he probably had been drinking last night.

"You'll be alright, I mean you've got three of your siblings here with you as well as me and Jon, who will always be there for you. Don't worry Nymeria." He said, riding closer to place a hand on my shoulder before he said: "You will be loved here, I promise you."

Smiling at him, I replied: "Thank you, Tyrion, but I think I'm more worried about meeting your father." He chuckled at that and then, we heard someone ride up to us. Turning to look at the person, I saw that it was Jon who was now on my left side.

"Nymeria, Tyrion." He bowed his head at us and sent us a small smile as Ghost and Shadow walked behind us together. He rode beside me leaving me in between him and Tyrion as he looked at me. Tyrion looked at the two of us and then shook his head at us, I noticed a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at the two of us.

"Jon," I spoke quietly causing Jon to moved ever so slightly closer to me, and I noticed that our two horses were almost touching. Smiling at him, I ran a hand through my hair, and he smiled back at me with a sparkle in his deep purple eyes as Tyrion spoke up.

"Jon." He bowed his head at the Prince and then looked at me again: "Nymeria, you have nothing to fear from my father, I promise you that. In fact, he'll probably like you, but I understand that he might be a bit imposing. What would you say about my father, Jon?" Jon turned to look at me.

"He is a stern man, Tywin Lannister, but he admires anyone with a sense of duty, and I have a feeling that he'll admire you, Nymeria." I nodded at that and then Jon spoke again: "If you are still nervous about meeting him, I could always go with you."

Jon smiled at me kindly and reassuringly, and I knew that he would do just that, but I knew that I would have to go to see Tywin alone. "Thank you, Jon, but I think that it might be better to see Lord Tywin alone first because he did request to see me." That was true, the day after Jon had helped me fall asleep, I had received a raven from Lord Tywin, asking to speak with me on my arrival in King's Landing.

"That would probably be best," Tyrion said thoughtfully as he looked at us carefully, apparently deep in thought about something. Looking at him, carefully, I was trying to work out what he was thinking, but I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"Is everything alright, Tyrion?" I asked him causing him to jolt out of whatever thought that was swirling around his head to look at us. It seemed to grow smaller and smaller until it faded from his mind or at least wasn't as prominent as it had been.

"It's nothing that should trouble either of you. Trust me; you don't want to know." Jon and I stared at him for a moment but decided that it would be best to leave it alone, so that's what we did.

"Anyway, I wanted to be here when you see King's Landing for the first time," Jon said with a smile as he looked at me again.

"Well, thank you, I am rather excited to see it for myself." Jon smiled at that, and so did Tyrion, who was looking at the horizon and then I saw something just on the horizon.

"Is that, the Red Keep?" I asked as I noticed something on the horizon, which looked like several very tall towers in the distance. Jon looked over at me with a smile, and so did Tyrion.

"Yes that is and if you look over there, do you see the giant dome?" Nodding at him and he then continued: "That's the Great Sept of Baelor." My eyes widened as I looked at them in surprise before turning to look at Jon.

"How many people live in King's Landing?" He looked over at Tyrion causing him to smile at the Prince.

"1 million give or take." Staring at them I thought about that, and then something then crossed my mind.

"That's about as many there are in the North."

~ɤ~

When we rode into the Red Keep, I noticed that three Lords were waiting by the grand doors as we rode through the gate house. King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna, as well as many of the Lords and Ladies, had already arrived. Several stable boys rushed to help with the horses as we dismounted.

As I set my feet on the ground, a bald man who had a very quizzical look in his eyes walked up to me with a kind smile, but I didn't trust that. "Lady Nymeria, the city is made brighter by your presence." He said with a bright smile before adding: "I am Lord Varys and Lord Tywin has asked me to escort you to the Tower of the Hand." He said with a bow to show that he was at my service.

"Well, lead the way, Lord Varys." He smiled and began walking away. After a second glance at Jon, who was talking to Tyrion, I followed him and began to hold my head up high.

"I must say that I hadn't expected that Lord Eddard won name his daughter after a Dornish Princess. I am quite surprised at that Lady Nymeria." He looked at me with a quizzically and curious brown eyes.

"I presume that you don't like being surprised or not having the knowledge about something." I mused causing him to look at me in shock, but I added: "My father named me Nymeria for two reasons. The first was to appease the Dornish after what happened to Lady Elia, so he gave me the name of one of the strongest women in history. Secondly, Nymeria was a warrior, and while my mother carried me, I used to kick harder than Robb did. So that is why, Lord Varys." He stared at me in surprise.

"You trust me?" He asked me incredulously causing me to laugh. He stared at me in disbelief, and I had a feeling that he hadn't met anyone like me before.

"No, I don't, but I have a feeling that it is better to be on your right side." He nodded and then began to lead me over to the Tower of the Hand. There was a large oak door on the front barring the entrance to all and Varys knocked on it three times.

"Enter." Varys opened the door and beckoned for me to walk in. Slowly, I stepped inside and looked around. Rich crimson Lannister banners hung everywhere in the dark room. Candles and torches were lit at intervals sending dark shadows over the chamber, and I felt a small shiver go down my spine as I looked at the man seated at the desk. He was looking at his documents, and I began to notice things about him. His eyes were bright, vivid green, with flakes of gold in them and his hair, was a receding gold with a mix of white.

"Lord Tywin." He looked up at me, and his eyes swept over me with an analytical gaze when realisation set over him.

"Lady Nymeria, I thought that you'd be settling in first, or did Lord Varys bring you straight here?" His voice was cold but courteous, and he had an ominous feeling about him but, I shook that off.

"Lord Varys brought me straight here. I think he believed that it would be best if we spoke first before I busied myself with getting settled as do I." Lord Tywin sat back in his chair and gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk, which I sat in.

"You seem to be more intelligent than I had hoped, Lady Nymeria, but I do believe that you weren't educated as fully in the Southern ways of politics and to be honest, I can understand why considering that King's Landing is one thousand miles away from Winterfell." He paused for a moment looking over at me before continuing: " I wished to speak to you about your duty to the realm. I presume you know the primary responsibility."

Looking at him carefully, I knew exactly what he meant. "Yes, I am expected to bear Prince Jon's children and to produce an heir and preferably a spare as well." The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, but he did not smile.

"That is very correct, Lady Nymeria. However, you are also expected to advise the Prince and to keep him focused on his duty to the realm as well as to family. I have heard reports that you two get along already, which is an excellent start. But you will also need advice and I wanted to know who you will go to for advice." We had reached his main point.

Exhaling steadily, I already knew my answer because I had been thinking about it an awful lot. "I would be inclined to speak to either you, My Lord or to your son, Lord Tyrion, who seems to have a powerful intellect and would be able to advise me on smaller matters, but primarily I do believe, I would seek your advice. After all, you have been able to advise even the most unstable of characters." He let out an exhale from his nose in amusement.

"Yes, I have a past of trying to control troublesome kings, but they don't always listen." As he said that, an old saying that Maester Luwin used to say came to mind.

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." He looked at me in surprise, and I had a feeling that he approved of me.

"Yes, that is very true, Lady Nymeria." He stared at me for a moment and then asked: "I was wondering if I had heard correctly, but have you any training in combat?" The question startled me, and I had the feeling that he'd know if I lied.

"Yes, I have been trained to use a bow and a sword." He looked at me for a moment and then he sighed.

"You will have to give that up when you are with child, but when you are not, I think that it will help you let go of stress. My son, Jaime, often uses it like that and I used to do the same." He looked at me.

"Of course, I will give it up when I am with child, but thank you for allowing me to continue." He nodded at me and shortly afterwards, he dismissed me to go and see my new chambers, but I had a small feeling that he might have been happy about how I thought.

 **A/N - I have decided due to my classes starting again and due to writing my own book, which is taking a lot of time that I will only be posting at the weekends or when I'm off on holiday. I'm sorry about this but it's just easier for me to manage my time.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Duties And Expectations

A week had slipped by since we had arrived in the capital and I was growing accustomed to the new climate. I had new dresses ordered by Lyanna, and they were a lot thinner than the ones that we wore back in Winterfell. They were also slightly more revealing, showing my waist more and clinging to my breasts tightly. The dress that I was wearing was the deepest blue and decorated in black and silver. It was one of my favourites that Lyanna had gifted me and I had fallen in love with it.

Sighing, I brushed the skirt gently and looked around. I was in the gardens again. I had found that whenever my mind had been filled with memories from home, wandering around the gardens helped a lot. It had meant that I was far away from the politics of King's Landing, which in honesty, bored me. Also, it meant that I was far away from Cersei and Robert, who were staying here so that Rhaegar could keep a wary eye on him.

As I walked around the gardens, I came across the weirwood tree. It was taller than me, but it was nowhere near as large as the one back in Winterfell. It towered over me, and the only flowers were growing around it were winter roses. Their petals were the colour of blue frost and a sweet reminder of home.

"You miss it, don't you?" Turning, I came face to face with Sir Jaime Lannister, who had been told to watch over me for my security, but he had kept out of my sight so that I could feel completely alone.

"Miss what?" I asked him as he stepped slightly closer to me. He was much taller than me with bright green eyes, like his father and siblings, and golden blond hair, which he kept neatly tamed. He was staring at me with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Winterfell." He looked at me carefully for a moment before adding: "You spend a lot of your time here, by the weirwood tree, but you haven't been praying. No, you've been holding onto that part of you." His face softened, and I thought that perhaps he was trying not to remember his home of Casterly Rock.

"Well, both you and I are strangers here. We're not from here, and we never will be. You will always miss the Westerlands, while I will always miss the North." He nodded at that as if he knew that it was best not to argue with me. He held my gaze for a moment before stepping backwards.

"I suppose that you are right, Lady Nymeria." He mumbled as someone ran up to us. Looking at them, I saw that it was Gendry Baratheon, who was running to us. He seemed to be out of breath and was a little flushed.

"Lady Nymeria, Sir Jaime." He bowed his head to us both before turning to me. "Lady Nymeria, I have been asked to escort you to Lord Tywin." My interest peaked, and I had a feeling that we would be talking about the wedding.

"Well lead the way, Gendry." He smiled, and I began to walk beside him, with Sir Jaime trailing after us. As we walked, I asked: "Have you been talking to Arya lately?" He looked at me with a little fear in his eyes, as if he was scared that I would hurt him for spending time with my little sister, but in all honesty, I thought that they would be perfect for each other.

"Erm, y-yes, My Lady, we have spent time together. She likes to talk to me as I work in the forge and I would not wish to anger her." I smiled at this and had to admit that Gendry was smart not to anger my little sister.

"I don't mind you spending time together, Gendry. You and Arya are almost certainly to be betrothed when she turns four and ten. As well as that, she already likes you, and I approve seeing as I know that you won't hurt her." He looked at me with a small smile and returned it while we began to walk into the main building of the Red Keep.

"I am grateful for your approval, My Lady, and I am delighted that Arya likes me. If Arya and I do wed, I promise you that I will protect her and I will let her be herself. I am sure that if that happens, I will learn to love her and I will be kind to her." He seemed incredibly nervous about it, and I had a feeling that he had taken a liking to my sister in the same way that she had taken a liking to him.

"I'm sure that you will, Gendry. I do trust you to be a kind and loyal husband, but could you promise me one thing?" He looked at me in surprise, and I knew that I had to say it for Arya's sake. He nodded, and I then asked: "Can you promise not to visit the brothels while you are married? I don't think that Arya would be able to handle that."

For a moment, he just stared at me with wide blue eyes, and then he smiled. "I am not my father, and I promise you that I will not father any bastards." Smiling at him, I felt myself trust him more than I had before. The fact that he had said that with so much certainty, made me feel that he would be the right person for Arya.

"Thank you, Gendry." We had arrived at the entrance to the chamber of the hand Gendry bowed his head to both Sir Jaime and me before leaving. I let out a shaky breath and then knocked on the door three times.

"Enter." Lord Tywin called out, and I did just that.

Jon's Point of View

Turning ever so slightly in my seat, I saw the door open and in walked Nymeria. She was dressed in a deep blue dress, which showed her slender waist, the swell of her breasts and contrasted with her pale skin. Lord Tywin nodded at her, and she walked to sit beside me.

"Lady Nymeria, you look well." Tywin was looking at her with an unreadable gleam in his eyes, that I wasn't too sure that I liked.

"I am very well, thank you, Lord Tywin." He nodded as Nymeria slipped her hand into mine under the table. I glanced at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned before Tywin spoke.

"Lady Nymeria, you name day is in a little under two months, and you will be celebrating it here." I noticed that she nodded at that as Tywin continued: "Then a week after that, you shall be married to Prince Jon here a week later. Although I would have preferred for you to have married a Lannister." There it was, I thought. There was the bitter truth of Lord Tywin Lannister's ambition. He continued: "I do believe that you shall be a kind and gentle Princess, who will be able to produce a healthy family. After all, your mother did produce six healthy children, and I do believe that you will have similar success."

Gently, I began rubbing circles on the back of her hand as Nymeria spoke up. "I do believe that I will be able to Lord Tywin and I do believe that Prince Jon, as well as myself, know that our duty is to continue the line of succession and I can assure you that we shall do so." I squeezed her hand gently, and Lord Tywin looked impressed and nodded at that.

"I should have known the Ned Stark's daughter would do her duty." He then turned to look at me with those bright eyes, that I had always thought could look into your very soul. "And you know that you must be loyal to Lady Nymeria. She shall be your wife as well as the Princess and then your Queen. You must both do your duties to our realm."

Staring at Lord Tywin for a moment, I then replied: "Of course, Lord Tywin, we shall do our duty, and we shall produce our own family. You needn't worry about that. It will be making sure that others do not try to ruin our union that shall be the problem." Lord Tywin stared at me for a moment, and I knew that he was aware of what I was talking about.

"I will keep my daughter in line. I can promise you that, and she will not harm Lady Nymeria. I will not allow the future of our realm to be affected by the actions of my daughter." A small smile graced my lips as I knew that he would uphold that promise. He would not allow anyone, not even his children to ruin his legacy or his plans for that matter.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin." Nymeria spoke quietly, causing him to shift his gaze back to her. As he did so, his gaze softened ever so slightly. He was a hard man, Lord Tywin, but I did believe that he respected Nymeria for her sense of duty and for her kindness.

"You are very welcome, Lady Nymeria." He almost smiled at her, but he did not. He hadn't smiled since his wife had died and I had the feeling that he wouldn't smile ever again, but that could change. However, I was ripped out of these thoughts when he added: "I can assure you both that my sons, Jaime and Tyrion, will do their upmost to make sure that you two are happy and I do believe that Jaime is your current guard, Lady Nymeria, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is, Lord Tywin." He nodded at that and seemed to be lost in thought, when he is eyes drifted to a document on his desk and he seemed to remember what else he wanted to discuss.

"That is good. Now, Lady Nymeria, you have expressed a desire to help the small folk, which will make you both loved and you're suggestions are very intelligent and I do believe that we shall be acting on them as soon as the Small Counsel meets tomorrow." She smiled at that and I had a feeling he was talking about her suggestions about the shipment for grain.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin, I am sure that the small folk will be grateful for that." We continued to speak with him for awhile about helping the small folk before we were finally allowed to leave the Tower of the Hand. When we did, I turned to look at Nymeria and I smiled down at her.

"I will not expect you to have six children, Nymeria. We will have as many as we want to and hopefully, for the sake of getting rid of all of the annoying politics, we will be able to create a decree where the eldest child, regardless of sex, becomes King or Queen." She beamed at me and then wrapped her arms around me.

Pulling her into me, I placed one arm around her waist and brought my other hand began her head as she muttered: "Thank you. Thank you so much, Jon." I knew that she just wanted for there to be equality among us all and to be honest, I wanted it as well.

"You don't need to thank me, I want this as well." Looking down at her, I noticed that she was now staring at me and I added: "Together, Nymeria, we're going to change everything."  
She beamed up at me and I knew that I was doing the right thing. The fact that she was happy about it made me know that I could do this and that we could make things better for everyone.

But I could only do it with her.


	16. Chapter 16 - Princess Daenerys

Nymeria's Point of View

"Arya try not to take Bran's eye out!" I yelled as my little brother and sister sparred furiously, each wanting to best the other. Arya merely shrugged at my words, not taking her stormy grey eyes off of Bran, who was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They had been at it for a while now, and I knew that it would last a lot longer.

Beside me, also watching from the sidelines were Sir Jaime, Shadow, Rhaenys and Summer with intent gazes. The three direwolves barely ever left our sides, and Sir Jaime was there for my protection, but I was also wearing Winter's Bite at my hilt, and I was fairly confident that we would be alright.

My attention went back to my siblings, and I watched as Bran landed an brilliant strike directly at Arya's heart. "Dead!" He cried out in satisfaction as the fact that he had finally beaten Arya sunk in. His face was alight with happiness, surprise and exhaustion Arya, on the other hand, looked shocked, annoyed and defeated. Sighing, she flung her sparring sword to the ground and walked over to us as did Bran, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Nym! Nym! Did you see that?" He asked bouncing with excitement as Arya knelt down to stroke her direwolf.

"Yes, I did, Bran and you will soon become stronger and will one day become a loyal knight." He smiled at me and then bent down to stroke Summer 's soft fur as Nymeria and Rhaenys watched on. All three of the direwolves, as well as Ghost, had all grown much larger and were very vicious when angered, but each of us loved them all the same.

Smiling, I watched as Shadow moved over to my side and for a moment, we were all calm. For a moment, it was just the three of us Starks and our direwolves standing there together. It was almost as though we were back home in Winterfell, but we all knew that we weren't going back there anytime soon.

Then, all of a sudden, we heard an armed guard coming towards us. Turning, we all watched as Princess Daenerys made her way over to us. Arya and I sunk into a light curtsey as Bran bowed to her. None of the other nobles ever did, but it was what we had become accustomed to, and all of the Royals seemed to delight in our respect. Well, apart from Jon.

"Princess Daenerys," I said as I rose causing my siblings also to rise. She smiled at us, and her bright purple eyes sparkled with light.

"Lady Nymeria, I was wondering whether you'd wish to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" She was beaming at me, and I did feel that I should get to know her.

"I would love to, Princess Daenerys." She smiled and looped her arm in mine causing her to start leading the way. She was dressed in a simple blue dress while I was in a red shirt and tan breeches.

As we began to walk, we talked about all sorts of normal things; the weather, the crown's debts that needed to be paid off and the new dresses that we were going to have made from the seamstress later that week. Daenerys, or Dany, as she'd asked me to call her was very mild tempered and seemed to be a kind soul. However, it wasn't until we were looking over Blackwater Bay, that she said the thing that she was most worried about.

"My brother has told me that I must marry Oberyn Martell after your marriage to Jon and after your brother's marriage to Lady Margaery." My eyes grew wide as the princess, who was just nineteen turned away and looked over the bay. It was clear that she was frightened about the prospect and it must've been the first time that she'd heard of this notion.

Looking over at her, I gently looped my arm in hers and said: "I have never met Prince Oberyn, but from what I hear, he is a very just man." She glanced over at me, and I could see the fear in her eyes, so I quickly added: "Also, I have a feeling that you'll do well in Dorne. You're a Targaryen and fire runs through your veins so that Dorne will be perfect for you." A small smile graced her lips, and she looked over so slightly happier.

"I'm just a bit worried, Nymeria. I've never met him, and I don't know when I will meet him." I nodded at that as I knew that feeling because most brides never meet their prospected husbands until they are being married to them. I was lucky, but I also had the feeling that Dany would meet her betrothed soon enough.

"I might be wrong, but I have a feeling that he has expected the invitation to come to my wedding and I'm sure that he'll be overpowered by your beauty, grace and kindness, Dany. In fact, I reckon that he'll be delighted to wed you and if he isn't, then he's a moron." She giggled at that as a small smile graced her lips causing me to smile back at her.

"Thank you, Nymeria." Her bright purple eyes shone with light, and I could tell that she was happy about what I had told her. We both turned to look at the bay, and Dany then decided to speak up. "What about your wedding? Are you excited? Has your dress been made?"

Looking up at her, I replied: "I am excited, and I know that Jon will be an excellent husband for me, but I am also slightly nervous, but I suppose that can be expected." I paused causing her to nod at me in understanding. Continuing: "My dress, on the other hand, has been completed. I am wearing a white over dress and a silvery grey under dress, but it is a bit hard to describe." She nodded, and I had a feeling that she approved.

"That'll look lovely, like your dress from our first night at Winterfell, especially since Jon will also be wearing black and red again." She looked at me thoughtfully and then said: "You should wear a crown of winter and white roses in your hair so that everyone will be able to see their new Winter Princess."  
She was beaming now, and I had to admit that I did like that idea, especially since Jon did like me to wear winter roses.

Looking back at Dany, I asked: "What will you be wearing to the wedding, Dany?" She smiled at me and bit her lip gently as she thought.

"I'm wearing black red and gold. I have to represent house Targaryen after all, and soon you will be a Targaryen too." I nodded at that, still slightly apprehensive about my wedding which was less than two moons away.

"I suppose that I will be, but I'll still be a Stark as well, just like you will be both Targaryen and Martell." She nodded seeing as both of us took pride in our houses, and we knew that neither of us was going to allow the other to become their husband's property, not that Oberyn or Jon would do that, but for the eyes of everyone else, we'd still be very independent.

As she looked out thoughtfully over the bay, she asked: "Has anyone asked you whether you want to be a princess?" Almost automatically, I shook my head making her smile sadly as she turned to look at my face on. "Don't worry about it, Nymeria.  
You'll have Jon by your side, and Lord Tywin approves of you. Also, you'll have me, your siblings and Tyrion Lannister. Also, I believe that the small folk will also love you and your generosity, so don't worry."

Looking out over to the bay, where all of the ships were coming in and going out as they brought in fancy new goods as well as food for the people and a lot of money for the traders and the crown. "I hope that I'll be a good Princess as well as a good wife and mother because that's what they want me for. They expect me to produce a large family, and I would like to have children with Jon, but I'm scared of the thought of giving birth."

Dany sighed and removed her arm from mine to wrap it gently around me. Pulling me closer to her, she said: "That's what scares me too, Nymeria, but we'll both have the best midwives in the whole of Westeros to look after us, and I'd like to see the person, who tries to keep Jon away from you at the birth. He'll be there to help you through because he doesn't give a fuck about that sort of tradition." I laughed at her language as it reminded me so much of Arya and I felt my heart warm at the thought of Jon being there to help me through everything.

"He does care a lot about me, doesn't he?" She nodded as I added: "I hadn't expected that at all. I had always heard that love doesn't matter, but I feel like Jon, and I could learn to love each other and that he would protect me if I ever needed it."

"Of course he will. I can promise you that he will always be there for you, Nymeria. I am certain that he'll grow to love you. In fact, I do believe his affection for you grows each day." I smiled at that as she looked at me with bright eyes.

"He does care a lot about me, doesn't he?" She nodded as I added: "I hadn't expected that at all. I had always heard that love doesn't matter, but I feel like Jon, and I could learn to love each other and that he would protect me if I ever needed it."  
"Of course he will. I can promise you that he will always be there for you, Nymeria. I am certain that he'll grow to love you. In fact, I do believe his affection for you grows each day." I smiled and blushed at that as she looked at me with bright eyes. They're violet colour shone, and she reached out gently to rub my shoulder before saying: "My whole family loves you. Well, apart from Viserys, but sometimes he doesn't even love us, but the majority of us love you and thanks to your ideas with Tywin Lannister, the small folk with also love you too."

Looking down, I stared at my feet as my cheeks turned bright scarlet. It was shocking, to say the least, to hear that they did like me, but I had the feeling that Prince Viserys would not be a kind uncle nor would her be someone who would support me. However, I was saved from saying anything when we both saw Petyr Baelish walking towards us.

When he reached us, he said: "Princess Daenerys, your brother, King Rhaegar wishes to talk to you in his solar." She nodded at that, and he bowed his head slightly as she turned to look at me as a small smile graced her lips.

"Well, I guess that I must take my leave, but I will see you soon." With that, she turned on her heel and left me standing there. Petyr Baelish looked as though he was going to come and talk to me until he heard a low growl. Stalking up the steps behind him was Shadow, and she didn't look happy about him. Snapping her teeth at him, she slowly made her way over to me, and I think that he knew better than to stay.

Smiling, I glanced down at Shadow, who was still watch Baelish with those bright silver eyes of hers. They seemed to burn with annoyance, and I had a feeling that she wouldn't let him come near me without being by my side. Kneeling down, I ran my hand through her fur and quietly muttered: "Thanks, Shadow." She looked up at me and nodded causing me to wrap my arms around her and shut my eyes against the world.

That was because I knew that very soon, my world would be turned upside down.

 **A/N – I would like to apologise for not updating last week, but I was not well at all and then my classes took over and I have not had the time to update. So I am sorry for that and I hope that you like this chapter and thank you very much for the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Tyrells

Irri was gently sorting out my hair one morning, a moon before my sixth and tenth birthday when we heard a knock at the door. Gently setting down the brush, Irri moved away from me and went to open the door. From where I sat, I couldn't see anything nor could i hear what was exchanged, but within a few seconds Irri was back, but this time she held a neatly tied scroll.

"This came for you, Lady Nym." She had started calling me that recently as I had insisted that she was allowed to be more informal and that was about as informal as she would allow herself to be. Sighing at the thought, I accepted the letter and carefully unrolled it.

 _Nymeria,_

 _Last night, the Tyrells arrived and we had a small greeting for them, just mother, father and I, so today they would like to meet you in the Rose Garden. I believe that you shall be meeting Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery. I hope that you enjoy their company and I may come and see you all, if I am permitted to do so._

 _Jon_

Gently setting the letter on the table, I said: "I am to meet the Tyrell's Irri." She looked at me in surprise and then nodded. She knew of the Tyrells and I presumed that she knew about Lady Olenna's reputation, but she said nothing. No, instead to tightly bound my hair in a high bind that had no braids and get my hair off my face as well as letting my curls show.

"You look beautiful, Lady Nym." Irri stated as I finally stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was in a silver under dress which was covered in dark magenta flowers and my over dress was a dark magenta with silver accents all over it.

"Thank you, Irri." She nodded and let me past as Shadow slowly rose up from her corner to walk beside me because who really needs a guard when you have a direwolf at your side, but then again, I didn't know the Tyrells and I'd have to be careful with what I said to them.

Leaving the room with Shadow by my side, I began to make my way through the halls towards the rose garden. People passed me and I could feel their eyes on me as I walked and I knew that they would all be reporting back to whomever they served, but I didn't care about that. They didn't bother me and in all honesty, I had nothing to hide, unlike others.

The warm summer sun hit me as I stepped out of the safety of the inside of the Red Keep. The burning light, which I thought would harm me, seemed unable to touch me. The shadows seemed to hug me and held me tightly, preventing the fire from touching my skin.

Walking through the garden surrounded by all the roses and the smell of flowers clung to the air like perfume while the sun beat down around us. There were many people hidden behind the rose bushes, all trying to discover what everyone else was doing here. In all honesty, I couldn't care less about what they were all doing.

Walking along the paths of roses, I saw the Tyrell ladies all sitting around a table with Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery sitting at the head of the table. Lady Margaery was truly beautiful while Lady Olenna looked like the fierce matriarch that I had heard about. She sat there stern faced while the younger, less important members of the Tyrell family looked at her with their eyes down.

However, soon her eyes landed on me causing her to raise up and the others turned to look at me. Some narrowed their eyes at me as both Lady Olenna and Lady Margaery rose for me as I walked over to them and their table. "Lady Nymeria, an honour to meet you." Lady Margaery said as I smiled at her.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Margaery and I have always wanted to meet you, Lady Olenna." The older woman bowed her head as she gave me a small smile before she spoke.

"Lady Nymeria Stark, one young woman that I heard so much about, but you've been locked up in the North for so long that we've never been able to see you." A soft smile appeared on my lips as she added: "Now please, take a seat and we can eat and talk." Immediately, I walked over to the chair and sat opposite Lady Olenna.

"Now, child. I've heard many things about you, but first, I would like to ask you about your older brother, Robb seeing as my granddaughter, Margaery shall be marrying him." She was staring at me with a haughty stare as she looked down her nose. Lady Margaery, who was sat beside me, smiled and I knew that she had a right to know about her brother.

"Robb is a kind man, but he is not the most sensible." Margaery nodded at that and gave a small smile as Lady Olenna nodded. "He also is very trustful as well as a skilled fighter and he would not be unfaithful, I can assure you that, Margaery." She nodded as Lady Olenna gave another nod to me.

"Well, that should be good for us especially seeing as you Starks tend to have an awful lot of children, so that will be good for us." Lady Olenna said as she stared at me with her intense gaze fixated upon me. She sighed for a moment before saying: "Now, you on the other hand, you're a different tale, aren't you, Nymeria Stark?"

Looking at her carefully, I muttered: "If you say so, Lady Olenna." She raised her eyebrows at me as Margaery stared at me in shock. Sitting up properly, I looked at her and said: "So, Lady Tyrell, please tell me, what you know. I'd be interested to find out what rumours, you've heard in the South." Margaery cocked her head and looked at me as her grandmother smiled.

"Well, Nymeria, I have heard a great, so where to start? Perhaps with the fact you often wear a sword at your belt, which you are a skilled with." She was looking at my waist, but instead of having my sword there, I had Shadow standing beside me. "I've also heard that you are intelligent as well as respected. Many call you the Winter Princess or the true Stark Lady, which makes me think that you are like Queen Lyanna, instead of like Lady Catelyn and your older sister."

Looking at her, I was about to speak when Margaery did. "We've also heard about your beauty, its famed in the South as is your older sister, Sansa and Arya, from what I've heard is growing into the exact copy of Queen Lyanna. Well, from what I can see, they were right, you are beautiful and no wonder the Prince is captivated by it." A small blush crept onto my cheeks as I looked at her.

"Well, thank you for saying that and you are truly beautiful, more than what we had heard in the North, but then again, we aren't known to be too affectionate in the North." They nodded and the older woman leant forward.

"Now, I've also heard that you have an enchanting singing voice and I was wondering if I could hear you sing. My granddaughter, Margaery, is the only Tyrell girl, who can actually sing and it would be nice to hear someone else sing." Nodding, I stood up, remembering the song that my mother often sung, when father returned from his duties.

'He rode through the streets if the city

Down from the hill on high

O'er the winds and the steps and the cobble

He rode to a woman's side

For she was his secret treasure

She was his shame and bliss

And a chain and keep are nothing

Compared to a woman's kiss

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

And there he stood with sword in hand  
The last of Darry's ten  
And bred the grass beneath his feet  
And bred his banners bright  
And bred the blow of the setting sun  
That bathed him in its light  
C'mon c'mon the great lord called  
My sword is hungry still

And with the cry of savaged rage  
They swarmed across the realm  
And with the cry of savaged rage  
They swarmed across the realm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

He rode through the streets of the city  
Down from his hill on high  
the winds and the steps and the cobbles  
He rode to a woman's side  
For she was his secret treasure  
She was his shame and bliss  
A chain and keep are nothing  
Compared to a woman's kiss

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm

For hands of gold are always cold

But a woman's hands are warm.'

Lady Olenna clapped as did Margaery as I returned to my seat and smiled. "That was beautiful, Nymeria. Where did you learn that and when will you teach me?" Margaery asked with a bright smile and her eyes were bright. She was beaming at me and I knew that she would become a good ally as well as a sister, through Robb, and a good friend in the future.

"My Lady Mother always sung it when father went to do his duty in the North. She would sing it when he returned and I remember always hearing it ring through the hall. My brothers, sister and I always knew that father was home when we heard that song." They nodded and smiled at that as if they understood, which they probably did because their fathers would have had the same duty in the Reach.

"I presume that one day, you'll be singing that for Prince Jon when he rides off with his father due to their joint male duties or when you're with child and not able to travel with him." Olenna commented as she watched me carefully and I knew that she was testing me. She wanted to know what I would do and I had a feeling that if I slipped up, she would pick that up and she would be watching me for her entire time at the Red Keep. She would probably spend all her time making sure that she knew if I slipped up.

"I will because I am determined to be a good wife and to serve the Seven Kingdoms. After all, what is the saying? Oh, I remember, the queen is the greatest servant and if I do survive to that, then I shall do just that, Lady Olenna." The older woman sat back and looked at me carefully as I gently stroked Shadow's fur. Sitting back in my seat, I watched the Lady as she looked carefully while Shadow kept silent and stared at the two Tyrells. I had a feeling that though these women may be allies in the future, but I knew that I would have to pretend otherwise.

"I believe that I have misjudged you, Nymeria and I have a feeling that you'll be surprising us all for your life as will your children." A small smile graced my lips as I knew that my children will be brought up to who they wanted to be. If I had girls, then they would be taught to fight and defend if they wanted to learn while the boys would be able to learn whatever they wanted to as well.

"Well, I'm sure that our family will be able to there to surprise everyone in Westeros." Lady Olenna nodded and then sighed, knowing that I would not go down easily.

This was going to be a difficult relationship between the two of us.

But I was determined to not be defeated.

 **A/N - I'm sorry for not updating recently, I have had a lot of work recently as well as writer's block.**


	18. Notice

Hello, I know that it has been a long time since I have posted anything, and I have decided that I will write this once more, but it will be in a while and on AO3 instead. I will tidy everything up and write in third person instead. When I do write it once more and upload it, I shall put up another notice and tell you all. I'm sorry that it took so long for this to happen.


	19. Notice 2

The first chapter of Nymeria Stark is now on AO3 at /works/15884475/chapters/37013406


End file.
